


На смерть А. Д.

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Ballet RPF, Ballets Russes RPF, Original Work
Genre: Ballet, Ballets Russes, Conversations with Ghosts, Death, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Gen, Ghosts, Historical References, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти своего друга Джона Гилпина Антон Долин (Патрик Хили-Кэй) учится жить без него и вспоминает тех, с кем дружил, и тех, кого любил в своей жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дягилев

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте безумно много всевозможных цитат и отсылок: тут и Бродский, и Кузмин, и балет "Лани", и Георгий Иванов, и Пруст, и Чуковская, и Михаил Гаспаров, и еще бог знает кто и бог знает что. И конечно же, всевозможные "дягилевские материалы": документы, воспоминания, письма.

  
_Постепенно действительность превращается в недействительность._

Иосиф Бродский

А к полуночи все уходят, и Патрик остается в квартире один. С ним прощаются участливо и неторопливо, надевают шляпы и завязывают шарфы, говорят о завтрашнем дне: с кем-то встретиться и куда-то поехать, разобрать бумаги, взять билет в Париж - а лучше бы в Австралию или подальше, а потом поужинать вместе. «Попробуй сегодня уснуть без снотворного», - и он отвечает, что непременно попробует. «Мы тебе позвоним утром, часов в одиннадцать, хорошо?» - и он соглашается: да, пожалуйста, звоните, ведь я встаю очень рано. «Хочешь, я переночую с тобой?» - и он смеется: что ж, значит, я совсем состарился, раз мне предлагают такое, и никто не думает об этом дурно. И все уверяют хором, что он по-прежнему молод и очарователен, и обнимают его по очереди, желают покойной ночи; на лестнице становится тесно, когда они спускаются вниз, расчехляя зонты: потому что на улице должен быть дождь, а если нет, то все равно, нужно чем-то занять руки. Патрик смотрит сверху, как они исчезают, а потом возвращается к себе и гасит свет: ну, кончено, и очень хорошо, он остается один, и это вовсе не так уж страшно.  
Чем бы заняться теперь: стереть пыль, переставить книги на полках, вымыть заново вымытую посуду? Долгая ночь впереди, и он уверен, что не уснет, да ему и не хочется спать. А вдруг придет кто-то еще, вдруг кто-то запоздавший поднимется к нему, жалуясь на погоду, на шоферов, на водопроницаемые плащи? «Милый мой, Лондон ужасный город! Нет пяти минут времени, чтобы сказать тебе два слова, все съехались, и идет кавардак». Он садится к столу и пишет, как привык - без начала, без даты, на ненумерованном листке, - пишет, что вспомнилось, чтобы больше это не вспоминалось, а потом перечеркивает и откладывает в сторону. Голос заменяется знаками препинания (это прекрасно сказано - будет сказано через несколько лет, в четырнадцатой и пятнадцатой строке из шестнадцати), он пишет никому и ниоткуда, но непременно с любовью, называет имена: «Серж Дягилев, Таллу и Моника, Беа, Джон, и другие, и другие», - перечисляя живых и мертвых, и расстается с ними, отпускает прочь.  
«Теперь я ненавижу этот коридор и его спальню, - пишет он, - я ненавижу эту квартиру, потому что он жил здесь, потому что его здесь больше нет. Я не могу даже подойти к его двери, это невыносимо...». Впрочем, это вздор, все выносимо - и молчание, и опустевшая спальня, и закрытая дверь. Через час блюдце полно окурками до краев, страницы присыпаны пеплом вместо песка, и буквы проступают сквозь пепел. Он встает из-за стола, бросив авторучку, смешав бумаги: кто-нибудь разберет их, как обещал, а если нет, то и бог с ними; пора спать, пора хотя бы прилечь, пока не разболелась спина и плечи. В том отвратительном коридоре темно, и лучше не спрашивать: «Джон, можно к тебе?», - как ни надейся, не услышишь в ответ: «Ну конечно, Патрик, входи, я еще не ложился». Ну конечно, Патрик, входи, я уже лежу, и ты меня не разбудишь. Легче отбросить вежливость, как излишество и предрассудок, войти без спроса и без стука, сесть на аккуратно заправленную кровать: покрывало сминается под весом тела, а на подушках еще живет запах Джона, тонкие волоски, засохшие капли слюны. Как странно, думает Патрик, как странно, что они с Джоном никогда не ночевали вместе в этой комнате, в этой кровати. И теперь он даже не знает, хорошо ли здесь спится и все ли можно забыть во сне, и можно ли хоть во сне забыть, что Джон Гилпин умер?  
Ах, милый мой, милый мой, Лондон – ужасный город, нет пяти минут времени, чтобы сказать тебе два слова, все съехались на твои похороны, и идет кавардак. Денег нет, ни одной выдумки, разнузданность, пыль и тараканы, и жуткая тишина. И кто-то тут же взбегает вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, а то и через пролеты: вот он, обещанный запоздавший гость, в мокром плаще или без плаща, и вместе с ним «оживленье любви, убиванье былого»; проще говоря – вот он, один из перечня мертвых имен: предводитель бродяг, апатрид, чужеземец. Все свершается быстро, без предупреждений и предзнаменований - потому что «Présages» не восстанавливают, а по обрывкам ничего не разобрать, и потому что предупреждать незачем, всем известно, что Патрик нынче дома. Трость стучит по половицам, заглушая мягкие шаги, и Патрик узнает эту вкрадчивую походку, утихшую так давно, в двадцать девятом году. Добрый день, ну и встреча у нас, до чего вы бесплотны. «Он пришел ко мне, - скажет Патрик наутро, если проснется, - хоть, клянусь мадонной, я вовсе не занимался магией и не думал о нем. Я и живых-то забываю». Но последняя фраза – кокетство и ложь, он всех помнит, чем дальше, тем лучше, и со всеми отменно вежлив: нужно нравиться даже сейчас и держаться непринужденно, это единственный выход, лекарство от нервного срыва. В огромной потере есть своя прелесть - стало свободнее, легче, и страха нет: мертвому Джону хорошо, ему прекрасно. А живому Патрику нечего делать, дожить бы с достоинством до конца, и он доживает, одолевает час за часом, и принимает посетителей в спальне, как в восемнадцатом веке: «Садитесь на кровать, мой друг, это место для всех».  
\- Патрик, можно к тебе?  
\- Ну конечно, Серж, - отвечает Патрик, - ведь я еще не ложился.  
Дверь открывается, и Дягилев входит к нему, как домой, или лучше сказать - как в свой гостиничный номер, ведь дыма нет и дома у Дягилева нет, а могила на Сан-Микеле не считается, там тесно и неуютно. Маленькие мраморные колонны подпирают круглый купол, куполок, цветы вянут, но не засыхают, а тлеют, пахнут трупно и сладко; не поспишь в этой вони, не повернешься, не вздохнешь. И Дягилев, гражданин Перми, а заодно и мира, покидает свои небеса, спускается вниз (или поднимается вверх - как посмотреть, это неустойчивая, не закрепленная в пространстве перспектива), оставив, впрочем, в яме какие-то кости, чтоб не разочаровать гробокопателей или археологов через тысячу лет. Лоскутья костюма и кожи, белые пряди, запонки, череп - относятся не к нему, а к кому угодно, сам-то он одет по моде и черноволос, подтянут, очарователен, свеж, надушен миндальной эссенцией. И Патрик встает навстречу, прикидывая - не обнять ли? отчего бы и не обнять? этот дух стал плотью, он не выскользнет из объятий; - но все-таки не обнимает, не смеет, ведь они расстались так давно, надо соблюдать дистанцию и сохранять покой.  
\- Доброй ночи, - произносит он и учтиво подает руку, - я рад вас видеть, Серж, наконец-то вы меня навестили. Я думал, что больше никогда не увижу вас. Доброй вам ночи.  
\- Милый мой, - отвечает Дягилев, - перестань изображать престарелую герцогиню, ты все равно не похож.  
Дягилев знает толк в престарелых герцогинях, в милых щедрых пожилых леди; а Патрик все равно не похож, пусть и не притворяется понапрасну. Что с него взять - ни денег, ни полезных связей, много друзей, но никаких перспектив, он свое отжил, а у Дягилева, кажется, опять все впереди (разве такое возможно?). Хвастун и негодник, баловень, деспот, исчадье кулис, дьявол во плоти, мучитель, чудовище, он явился сюда не за деньгами, не по торговым делам, у него что-то другое на уме. Он красив и возмутительно молод, он нарушает все правила - ведь Патрик всегда был при нем младшим, упрямым, беспутным, ведь Патрик всегда смотрел в сторону и срывался с привязи, чтоб побегать на свободе. А теперь все наоборот, Дягилев сам свободен, его походка легка, а острые зубы - все свои, ни одного фальшивого, - белы и крепки, любой орех разгрызут без труда. Он обнимает Патрика и целует нежно - оттого ли, что не придает значения поцелуям, расточает их беспечно, без счета и смысла; или оттого, что срывает пожелтевшую, сморщенную кожу, как маску, видит прежнего Патрика и прикасается к юной щеке, к теплым губам, bouche d'amour. Ах, неважно, лучше не думать об этом и попросту целоваться, возвращаясь к милым привычкам старых любовников, будто и не было расставания: здравствуйте, мой милый, - говорят в таких случаях, - вы совсем не изменились, как вам это удалось? А впрочем, молчите, не нужно ваших рецептов, это все чернокнижие и шарлатанство, да и вы не граф Сен-Жермен.  
Они садятся на кровать, где есть место для всех, и присоединяют спальню Джона к другим спальням, где они целовались когда-то, беседовали, прощались на ночь. «Отель де Пари», Монте-Карло, «Отель Роял», Лондон, «Эксельсиор», Венеция, «Континенталь», Париж, и другие гостиницы, и другие города, сколько их, сколько их, целый список вспыхивает и рассыпается еще до набора, и каких-то гостиниц больше нет на земле, но зато остались все города: Амстердам, Флоренция, Брюгге, Фьезоле, Руан, Ассизи, Неаполь, остров Капри. Не так приятны перемены мест, как хлопоты о них, сборы и ожидание чуда - там, на другом конце маршрута, в точке А, куда приезжают из точки Б. Патрик вдруг вспоминает - без предупреждения, впервые за полжизни, - путешествие с Дягилевым по Италии, горы мимоз на прилавках, солнце на розовом кресле, распахнутые ставни, щебет дрозда в листве, ветер, волны, согнувшиеся от забот оливы, как старые божества. Не то чтобы он был счастлив тогда, о нет, он изведал счастье гораздо позже, в других Италиях, с другими попутчиками, а тогда-то он был скромен (и ничего смешного), он покорно шел рядом с Дягилевым, открывая эту землю и не радуясь открытию. Слишком жарко и слишком много ангелов, распятий и мадонн, и ноют натертые ноги, и хочется есть; не очень-то похоже на каникулы после долгого сезона. Но издалека и жара, и мадонны, и обиды кажутся прекрасными: лучше бродить вдвоем по музеям и площадям, по лестницам Позитано, чем жить одному в опустевшей квартире и ждать зимы. И можно, конечно, завтра же заказать билет, пригласить кого-нибудь, хоть друга, хоть ученика, хоть мальчика из кордебалета - и убраться на юг, опомниться и согреться (ничего не случится без них ни с балетом, ни с кордебалетом). Но тогда он, пожалуй, уже не вернется, не сумеет вернуться в оставленный дом. Поздно, поздно удирать на свободу, его отыщут в два счета и спросят огорченно: «Ну что же вы так, ну как вам не стыдно, мы так беспокоились, а вы, а вы...». А он - что же он? и что с него взять? он привык, что ему все прощают, отпускают куда угодно, чуть-чуть вздохнув: «Пробегай, пробегай, ты любовник, и здесь тебя ждут», - и принимают обратно, будто ничего не случилось, будто он и не ездил на юг.  
Вот они сидят рядом и смотрят друг на друга - без неловкости, но с любопытством: так давно не встречались, впору смутиться, хоть оба и не умеют смущаться. И впору разойтись, столкнувшись случайно на перроне или в переулке, разойтись, не оглядываясь, не узнавая: где я видел этого человека и где он видел меня? ах, неважно, мало ли похожих прохожих на свете. Это лишь оболочка, измененная, а то и зарытая вовсе, так глубоко, что уже не достать; это обезличенное имя, которое перестало принадлежать ему после смерти, перепорхнуло в чужую речь, в мемуары, в книги, и вдруг вернулось, обозначая вновь его тело - а не символ, не тень, не звук. Если сейчас зазвонит телефон - среди ночи, но не с дурными вестями, а для того, чтобы предотвратить их, услышать, что у Патрика все в порядке, - если сейчас зазвонит телефон, Патрик подхватит трубку и произнесет торопливо: да, не сплю, нет, все хорошо, да, я скоро лягу, нет, я не один, - и выдохнет, не сдержавшись: у меня Дягилев, я не могу говорить. Передайте всем, кто волнуется о нем, всем, кто его еще любит: все хорошо, он не один, у него Дягилев, он не может говорить.  
\- Ну вот, наконец-то вы меня навестили. Я вас не видел, кажется, пятьдесят лет, с вечеринки у меня в Челси. Помните? Я специально заказал «Блютнер», чтобы вы похвалили меня. До сих пор помню, как вы сказали: «А ты, оказывается, прекрасно разбираешься в роялях, мой милый Патрик».  
\- Звучит так, будто я тебя нанимал настройщиком, а не danseur'ом. Впрочем, ты хотел, чтобы я тебя хвалил, а за что - не так уж важно. Лишь бы погромче и при всех.  
\- Ну что ж такого, что мне хотелось вам нравиться? Ведь я и нравился, я тогда был красив, не то что сейчас.  
\- Да, «omnibus placebam», это о тебе написано, и очень верно.  
\- По-латыни? Я не понимаю. Все равно, тогда я был красив, а теперь... сами видите. Если б знал, что стану таким, ни за что бы не согласился жить долго.  
\- Ты еще похорошеешь, - снисходительно говорит Дягилев - Поверь мне, ты сохранился лучше, чем многие другие. Не растолстел и не скрючился.  
\- Но отяжелел, - признает Патрик. - И о прыгать не может быть и речи, как говорил кто-то из ваших компатриотов.  
\- Мои компатриоты говорили чепуху. Ты еще попрыгаешь, как следует, тебя просто надо погонять. Я поручу тебя Броне, как в двадцать четвертом, она быстро приведет тебя в порядок.  
\- Только прежде мне надо умереть.  
\- О, ты умрешь, куда ты денешься? - отмахивается Дягилев. - Ничего страшного, все через это проходят.  
Он умер, он научился говорить о смерти легко и небрежно, без ужаса, без раздражения: ничего страшного, пустяки, это маленькая процедура - не то медицинская, не то бюрократическая, неприятная, но неизбежная, «все через это проходят». Абсолютно не о чем волноваться, сначала, может быть, будет больно, а потом очень хорошо. Немного похоже на утешения перед сексом, как ни отмахивайся от эроса и танатоса, а они тут как тут, вьются и поют насмешливо: «Sink hernieder, Nacht der Liebe, gib Vergessen, dass ich lebe», - поболит и перестанет, все кончится, ты кончишь тоже. И Патрик вновь проваливается в свою юность - нет, не в Италию, еще дальше, еще глубже, и видит осень в Париже, Лионский вокзал, экспресс - увы, не голубой, - уходящий в Монте-Карло, ночь в спальном вагоне, объятия Дягилева, увлечение, тщеславие и страсть, странную новизну изведанных прежде, не очень изысканных ласк. Сквозь всю жизнь несет он эти воспоминания, но не смеет их перечитывать, как не перечитывают старые любовные письма, чтобы не заплакать от злости: зачем его так любили и зачем он всё упустил, всех оставил? Это нечестно, он мог бы вернуться назад, исправить ошибки, загладить свою вину, он мог бы - но все летит мимо: проспекты, мосты, снег и сад, приметы другого времени, другой жизни, чужой страны. Он еще помнит язык, он отвечает Дягилеву по-русски, почти без усилий, но слова пусты, непостижимы и хрупки, а голос звучит глухо.  
Дягилев кладет руку ему на колено, гладит рассеянно, не соблазняя - Патрик сейчас слишком стар, ему нужно умереть, чтобы Дягилев снова его захотел. Да и захочет ли там, на небе, где все недоразумения улажены, забыты и прощены обиды, - захочет ли опять, ведь там, на небе, наверное, бродит с ним, как в начале короткого века, застенчивый фавн с флейтой в руке, «un faune inconvenant», освобожденный от безумия и брака, отбывший до конца свой срок. Не назовешь его «единственной земной любовью», не расставишь по ступенькам тех, кого Дягилев любил сильнее, а кого почти не любил, все спутано, иерархия страсти изменяется поминутно, и кто-то поднимается выше, а кто-то падает вниз, истекая клюквенным соком. Но лишь одно лицо отражается в каждом облаке, юное лицо с подведенными глазами, с приоткрытым в улыбке ртом, и нет вокруг незаменимых, а его никем не заменить, не стереть черты, не разгладить ладонью. «Amatus nobis quantum amabitur nullus» - говорят ему вслед, а он не понимает, потому что в балетном училище не преподают латынь; он легко идет к Дягилеву, наступая на носок, не на пятку, не напрягая тело, не притворяясь, будто спрыгнул только что с барельефа: долго так не продержишься, закаменев, прижав флейту к губам, не отдохнешь до или после полудня, не расслабишься, шея заболит. Солнечный свет льется сквозь листья, абсолютно прозрачное время то ли движется, то ли нет, и в этом золотом и зеленом кругу хорошо и спокойно, но Патрику здесь не место. Впрочем, он просто не знает больше, где ему можно быть или надо быть. Прежде он бы ответил легко: «Рядом с Джоном», - но Джон умер, и лучше не быть нигде, чем существовать без него даже в зелени и в золоте, где отдыхают фавны.  
\- Я бы хотел пройти через это раньше моих... любимых. Что-то неладно в мироздании, когда умирают люди моложе меня.  
\- Пожалуйста, не философствуй. Тебе это не подходит.  
\- Вам тоже.  
Дягилев пожимает плечами: помилуйте, он и не философствует вовсе, у него с начала века аллергия на «новые пути» и «зеленые лампы», он, может быть, мистик («А-а, понимаем, - сказали бы ему при обыске, когда бы он остался дома и дожил до тридцать седьмого, - понимаем, вы у нас были мистик», - и уронили бы на пол, в книжную груду, альбом с репродукциями кареглазых святых и мадонн; впрочем, это другая история другого человека, Дягилеву повезло, что он умер, уехал, уцелел), итак, он, может быть, мистик, но - поверьте его старому другу, «мистика эта была языческою, не христианского порядка». Чем рассуждать о высоких предметах, чем рассыпать восклицательные знаки и каждое слово начинать с прописной буквы - не лучше ли разыскивать в архивах позабытые ноты, невидимкою пробираться к букинистам, и, как прежде, любить все земное: земную любовь, земные страсти, земную красоту. Некогда скучать и не о чем тосковать, он не останавливается, не позволяет себе застыть и окаменеть. И Патрику с ним по пути, ведь Патрик тоже до последнего месяца был беспечен, почти бессмертен, легкомыслен, щеголеват; теперь непросто отвыкнуть от беззаботности и бездумья, непросто отяжелеть и пригнуться к могильной земле - без любви, красоты и страстей. Лучше и не пытаться, все равно не выйдет, поздно ему переучиваться. Он держит спину прямо, улыбается и не оставляет своих маленьких, милых и вредных привычек: от рака уже не умрет, не успеет умереть, найдутся другие болезни. Ему хочется закурить прямо сейчас, но сигареты брошены где-то, за ними надо специально тянуться, отыскивать их в темноте, крутить колесико зажигалки, высекая слабый огонь. И неосмысляемые, закрепленные действия вдруг кажутся невыполнимыми: одно усилие тянет за собой другое, без отдыха, без конца; нет, лучше не двигаться, пока не исчезнет усталость, лучше подождать до утра. Да ведь и Дягилев сердится, когда при нем курят, и морщится, и прикладывает пальцы к вискам, притворяясь, что у него мигрень - а нет никакой мигрени и в помине, ему не нравится запах табака, вот и все. «Перестань дымить, это несносно, сколько раз тебе говорить, я тебе вымою рот с мылом, я с тобой поссорюсь, я тебя уволю, если ты не выкинешь эту дрянь», - выплывает из памяти это ворчание - наверно, все-таки подслушанное, не к Патрику обращенное, - и не спасает от сжатия сердца.  
\- Знаете, мой Джон умер, - просто говорит Патрик. - В пять минут, скоропостижно, даже без меня. А я опоздал, я приехал на следующий день. Вам повезло, что вы не пережили тех, кого вы любили. Это очень тяжело.  
\- Сочувствую, соболезную, - отвечает Дягилев, скривив губы, - я знаю, конечно, что он умер, я об этом узнал еще раньше, чем ты. Но это же не первые похороны в твоей жизни. И кроме того, нужно выбирать совсем молодых и почаще менять привязанности, так меньше рискуешь.  
Ни сочувствия, ни жалости нет в его голосе, он делает Патрику одолжение, и только, соблюдает приличия в доме покойника. Чем чаще меняешь привязанности, тем реже приходится их хоронить: они не успевают состариться, а если вдруг умирают до срока - в автомобильной катастрофе, от чахотки или на войне, - что ж, это очень грустно, впору записать в дневнике: «Сегодня хоронят несчастного К.», впору завести дневник - специально для таких записей. И прощаясь с теми, кого так любил когда-то, глядя на них сверху вниз, в раскрытую яму, надо произнести легко и бессердечно: «Я имею счастливую способность не желать невозможного. Вчера еще я мог броситься из окна из-за него, сегодня — ни за что», - цитируя подходящие к случаю, чужие слова о прижизненном расставании («ибо повод к разлуке важней разлуки»). Свидание невозможно, а значит, не стоит его желать, и конечно, не стоит бросаться из окна или в яму, на розы и черные ленты, на срезанный дерн. Это же не первые похороны в жизни Патрика, пора бы привыкнуть, даже если зарывают не какого-то несчастного К., а Джона - еще рано сокращать его имя до одной буквы, - даже если зарывают Джона, и к этому нельзя привыкнуть, и поверить в это нельзя. Все уже свершилось, черные ленты начинают выцветать, розы вянут, дерн зеленеет, и квартира, прежде разделенная на двоих, теперь принадлежит ему одному. И в очищенном, освобожденном пространстве воздух холоден, как на большой высоте, и в общем-то, нечем дышать.  
\- Мне казалось, он достаточно молод. Понимаете ли, он родился через год после вашей смерти, вы с ним чуть-чуть разминулись. Я думал, можно не бояться, что он умрет раньше меня.  
\- Тогда тебе просто не повезло, вот и все. Ты сам виноват, что не разлюбил его раньше, нельзя привязываться к одному, запомни раз и навсегда, это очень опасно. Но я, так и быть, принял его в труппу, хоть это не в моих правилах. Он недурен, твой bien-aimé, я ничего не теряю.  
\- Это вам Мим сказала, будто он мой любовник? Она ошиблась, он всего лишь мой друг.  
\- Не лги мне, пожалуйста. Я еще не выжил из ума и не ослеп, обманывай других, но не меня. Он твой bien-aimé, ну и прекрасно, я очень рад.  
\- Видите ли, все гораздо сложнее.  
\- Ну еще бы! Все проще некуда: ты его любил, да только он не мог жениться на тебе.  
Возразить бы ему: а вы-то сами, Серж, вы тоже любили, но не могли жениться, вы вечно смотрели, как от вас уходят - о, непременно с женщинами, - все ваши bien-aimés, маленькие друзья, ваши ученики, спутники, галатеи. Легко ли вам теперь и все ли вы забыли - забыли, как умирали от ревности, а не от заражения крови, как следили неотступно и холодно, куда и с кем идет очередной он, кому кланяется, кому подает руку; забыли вы, Серж, как у вас рвалось сердце, как вы ждали измены или предательства, и как сами торопились изменить и предать, пока вас не опередили; забыли вы, наконец, как увлекались другим, находили новое тело, новую душу без трещин, и, оглянувшись назад, пожимали плечами и произносили: «Пустой мальчишка, я дал ему все, и вот его благодарность»?.. Ничего, он вернется опять, через год или через два, будет ждать у дверей, будет улыбаться униженно, соглашаясь на любые роли, на маленькое жалованье, на постылые и остывшие ласки, на что угодно, лишь бы впустили обратно. А вы-то сами, Серж, где ваша благодарность, где взвесь и ил, осадочек любви, ведь вы не только мучились с ним, вы были с ним когда-то счастливы - и что ж, об этом вы тоже забыли, когда кивали красивому секретарю и просили передать ответ: положительный, вот так.  
Да, конечно, он все забыл, ему некогда перебирать давние ссоры, копаться в размолвках и сплетнях: проще выбросить все разом и начать заново, с нулевой точки любви. Даже пустые мальчишки по-прежнему талантливы и милы, и благодарят чаще, чем при жизни - ведь им некуда податься, нет для них подходящих мюзик-холлов, нет Америки, нет красных башмачков и киноконтрактов. Уволившись, они лежат на облаке и глядят, как выше пролетают птицы и аэропланы - но это очень скучно, полежишь так месяц-другой и сам запросишься назад. Дягилев еще сделает им одолжение, если снова примет к себе, мало ли послушных танцовщиков на том свете - больше, чем нужно, на всех ролей не хватает. «Второй раз не возьму, не просите», - предупреждает он, прячась в тень по привычке: повезло ему устроиться там, где сиянье приглушено и не режет глаза. Язычник, любимец ласковых нехристианских богов, чарователь и плут, одаренный тяжелым нравом и легкой смертью, он все так же капризен, пристрастен, жесток, он не забыл себя самого - и это утешительное постоянство, доказательство существующей вечности.  
\- А все-таки, вы прекрасно выглядите. Я никогда не видел вас таким молодым, разве что на фотографиях.  
\- А, значит, в жизни я был для тебя слишком стар? Очень мило, я так и думал, чего еще от тебя ожидать. Ты тогда был совсем мальчишка.  
\- Поэтому вы меня и любили, - замечает Патрик.  
\- И поэтому ты не любил меня.  
\- Вовсе нет, и вообще, я не о любви говорю. Вы казались мне тогда безвозрастным... вневозрастным, так вернее. Вечным, неизменным. Я не мог поверить, что вы когда-то были молодым, и я не мог поверить, что вы когда-нибудь умрете.  
\- Смесь Сен-Жермена с Калиостро. Ладно, я люблю быть шарлатаном, мне это к лицу. А тебе к лицу выдумывать обо мне такие глупости. Даже сейчас, хоть ты уже не мальчишка.  
\- Хотел бы я тоже быть неизменным!.. Но мне не повезло, вы сами видите, я очень постарел. Удивительно, что вы меня узнали, у меня, пожалуй, только нос и остался прежним.  
\- И еще глаза, - добавляет Дягилев и гладит Патрика по щеке. - Глаза у тебя красивые, Бакст был прав.  
\- Бакст считал, что я весь красив, целиком, а не только глаза. По крайней мере, вы сами мне так рассказывали.  
\- Я мог и солгать.  
\- Это значило бы, что вы стесняетесь сами назвать меня красивым и валите все на Бакста. Вы вправду стеснялись?  
\- Нет, я заботился о тебе. Ты бы зазнался тогда, милый Патрик, а тебе это вредно, ты решил бы, что можешь делать со мной все, что хочешь.  
\- А это была ваша привилегия: делать с другими все, что вы хотите.  
\- И к тому же, ну сам подумай: стал бы я спать с тобой, если б ты был некрасивым?  
Дягилев улыбается, опять обнажая зубы; вот и юный крокодилий оскал, которого Патрик никогда сам не видел, только у Кокто читал. Белая прядь надо лбом кажется ярче в черных, а не в серых, седеющих волосах, морщин нет и в помине, нет и болезней; а трость в его руке - не для опоры, а для красоты, для образа, для августа, в придачу к моноклю, цилиндру, потрепанному пиджаку, дырам на подошвах. И в раю Дягилев по уши в долгах, и в раю не платит по счетам, отмахивается от кредиторов, очаровывает и убеждает, выворачивает наизнанку чужие карманы и вытряхивает кошельки. Это тоже искусство, легкое и жестокое, жаль бросать его после смерти вместе с телом, лучше взять с собой - пригодится, мало ли что. За пятьдесят с лишним лет Дягилев освоился на том свете, привык быть мертвым, ему, наверно, теперь самому странно, что когда-то он так боялся смерти. Ничего особенного, раз - и готово, еще один переезд, эмиграция с пяти прекрасных материков. Он недурно устроился там, он не скучает, он в хорошей компании - и вот, пожалуйста, даже навещает тех, кто томится и медлит, и никак не отправится следом, в его театр, за таможни и облака.  
\- Вы никогда не спрашивали, почему я спал с вами. Все было так очевидно?  
\- Мой милый, ну зачем бы я стал спрашивать тебя о таких вещах? Конечно, все было очевидно. Ты спал со мной, я давал тебе хорошие роли и платил по твоим счетам. Мне кажется, мы оба были честны.  
\- Однажды я сидел в кафе и услышал, как за соседним столиком один человек сказал другому: «Я вас люблю, но это не ваше дело». Тогда я даже не понял, как это может быть - чтобы любовь не касалась того, кого любишь. Но это похоже на вас. В конце концов, все, что вы чувствовали ко мне, было не моим делом. И я слишком мало любил вас, вот в чем беда.  
Иногда ему кажется, что он вообще слишком мало любил на свете: увлекался легко и остывал еще легче, разменивался, разбрасывался и вот, наконец, остался ни с чем. Но это всего лишь отчаянное преувеличение: увы, он все-таки любил и всерьез, еще как любил, только умел вылечиваться, когда видел, что дело плохо, надежды нет. Если б сейчас у него было немного свободного времени, он бы вылечился опять, нашел не замену Джону, а утешение самому себе, гибкого юношу - не девушку, с девушками сложнее договориться, - нет, именно юношу с пустой, но прекрасной головой, с узкими крепкими бедрами, с высоким прыжком, с большими карими глазами. Они могли бы прожить вместе год или два, они могли бы - по примеру Дягилева - съездить напоследок куда-нибудь, хоть в разделенную Германию, хоть в Испанию, хоть в Чехию, чтоб постоять на Карловом мосту, пока плывет по Влтаве желтый пароходик - навстречу им и прочь от них. Но в Чехии - в Чехословакии, в восточном блоке, на том полюсе мира, - сыро и холодно последние лет пятнадцать, и вредно для легких, и стыдно за что-то, ах, узнать бы, за что. Впрочем, какое Патрику дело до чужих волнений и революций, до чьих-то танков на чужой земле, его это не касается, оставьте его в покое, он небожитель, хвастун, себялюбец, он ничего не помнит, он все на свете забыл, кроме своих удач, восторгов, полетов. Не все ли равно, откуда улыбаться проплывающим пароходикам, мосты и набережные безразличны ему, и деревья, и реки, и трамвайные мокрые рельсы. Эти осенние путешествия придуманы для ускорения смерти, для легкого самоубийства или разрыва сердца: не жаль исчезать, когда всюду идут дожди, ветер свистит, а листья гниют под ногами. В зонте сломана спица, и сам зонт неширок, под ним не укрыться вдвоем, даже если прижаться теснее друг к другу и сцепить пальцы на крюке-рукояти. Нет, не стоит никуда уезжать и ни с кем, он не утешится с милым юношей из балетных, с мнимым учеником, и не влюбится, и не переживет. В общем, все кончено, и лучше ему не тревожиться, а спокойно составлять завещание, или план собственных похорон, если с завещанием ничего не выходит: «Я хочу, чтоб меня просто тихо сожгли, без речей и венков. Я хочу, чтоб от меня избавились как можно быстрее. Я хочу исчезнуть», - но это уже материалы к автобиографии, а не к похоронам.  
\- Какие странные мысли лезут в голову, - произносит Патрик. - Рядом с вами я забываю, что мне уже почти восемьдесят лет. Господи, ну кому вообще захочется дожить до восьмидесяти? Вы очень умно сделали, что умерли гораздо раньше, да еще и летом, а не посередине сезона. Если б сейчас было потеплее, я бы тоже уехал в Венецию, навестил бы вас там за то, что вы навестили меня. Ну, это несерьезно, так, предсмертная блажь. Мне рассказывали, что вы в агонии пели отрывки из «Тристана», это правда?  
\- Может быть, правда. Я не помню. Но почему бы и нет, «Тристан» прекрасно звучит в агонии, что еще петь перед смертью, «Я не могу получить удовлетворение», что ли? «'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try, I can't get no, I can't get no, I can't get no satisfaction», и так далее, terriblement moderne и вообще анахронизм. Нет, лучше старый милый Liebestod: mild und leise wie er lächelt, wie das Auge hold er öffnet...  
\- Звучит так, будто вы оплакивали сами себя.  
\- Чепуха. Как писал один мой современник - я его не читал, но какая разница? - не сетуй на то, что прахом пошли все труды, все планы, все упования, не оплакивай их впустую, но...  
\- Но?  
\- Но дальше я не помню. Не могу же я запоминать все стихи, которые я еще и не читал. Это совершенно не важно.  
\- Интересно, о чем я буду говорить перед смертью... если, конечно, успею. Вообще-то мне хотелось бы умереть мгновенно, но никогда не знаешь наверняка.  
\- Один мой приятель, умирая в больнице, говорил со своим другом о самых непринужденных и легких вещах, о балете больше всего. Это было лет через семь после меня, в Ленинграде. Впрочем, «Тристана» он тоже любил, это он написал: «Смотри, смотри, Тристан зеленоглазый, какое зелье фрау Изольда пьет».  
\- Я не читал.  
\- И я. Это тоже совершенно не важно, я все равно пригласил его к себе.  
\- И его друга?  
\- Разумеется. Нельзя разлучать любовников.  
\- Особенно тех, которые вам не мешают, - говорит Патрик. - И перед смертью беседуют о балете. Этот друг вашего друга тоже умер в больнице?  
\- Да нет, его, кажется, расстреляли по делу писателей. Он ведь был писатель, сочинял какой-то американский роман.  
\- Если б он не был писателем, его бы не расстреляли?  
\- Нет, его бы пустили по другому делу, вот и все, тогда это было просто. С ним закончили очень быстро, всего через год или два. Так что они уже давно встретились.  
\- Ну что ж, им повезло.  
Не всем так везет: обычно на том свете ждут гораздо дольше, скучают, считают дни, дергают пряжу - а вдруг порвется? - и верят с посмертным тщеславием, что их не забыли и не разлюбили. Как грустны, наверно, бывают такие встречи; один бросается, раскинув руки: «Ну наконец-то, я уж думал, ты никогда ко мне не выберешься!» - а другой, смущаясь, подставляет щеку под поцелуй и шею под объятия, отвечает невпопад на бессмысленные вопросы («Ну, как ты там жил без меня? Ну, тебе было без меня очень плохо?») и все оглядывается назад - не спешит ли за ним тот или та, кого он оставил на земле. Никогда им не совпасть, не догнать друг друга: все повторяется еще раз - нежность, подозрения, ревность, отчаяние, вверх и вниз, пока не закружится голова, пока не замутит от этой любви. Только больше некуда деваться, не сбежать и не умереть - значит, надо как-то договариваться, и они договариваются вдвоем, втроем, ведь времени много, они коротают вечность, и в конце концов решают: ничего, пусть станет полный водоем еще полней, еще нежнее.  
Смотри, смотри, Тристан зеленоглазый... Дягилев с наслаждением цитирует то, что не читал при жизни, то, что было написано мимо него, после него; и успевшие устареть строчки блещут странной новизною, одолевают и версты, и время. Как славно вспоминать друзей, которых он оставил когда-то, как весело мириться с ними, очаровывать и очаровываться, отправлять телеграммы с небес, подгонять всех, как прежде: скорее, скорее, ведь завтра премьера, а еще ничего не готово. И они собираются, вздыхая об утраченном покое, проклинают его беспечность, предсказывают провал, ждут позора и свиста, а потом, когда все сходит благополучно, когда авось с юноной вывозят их, куда нужно, тогда они обо всем забывают, блаженствуют в элизиуме: опасность миновала, можно выпить, отдохнуть до следующего раза. И пьют они за его здоровье, за военные астры и астмы, за все, чем корили его на земле: за легкомыслие, за капризы, за расточительность, за лень, за упрямство, за безумие и гениальность, за упокой беспокойной души (из вежливости, не всерьез).  
\- Я не верю, что увижу вас после смерти, - помолчав, произносит Патрик. - Не верю, что вообще увижу что-нибудь, встречусь там с теми, кого я любил, или помолодею. Я всю жизнь почему-то надеялся, что будет перерождение, продолжение для меня. Теперь я уже не надеюсь. Я умру, и все кончится, мне не придется танцевать в вашем небесном балете.  
Дягилев слушает, прикрыв глаза, и не убирает руку с его колена. Как знакомы эти белые, припухшие, давно истлевшие пальцы с округлыми ногтями: Патрик помнит их мнимую слабость и кошачью мягкость, Патрик помнит, что они, эти маленькие пальцы, очень сильны и цепки, не вырваться из них, не освободиться. Патрик помнит чересчур много, без оглядки на даты и лица, и рад бы все позабыть, да никто его не спрашивает: наградил бог памятью - что ж, значит, терпи и не жалуйся. И пред- или посмертное забытье кажется почти соблазнительным: если потом ничего не будет, не о чем и грустить, не на что и надеяться. «После отчаяния наступает покой, а от надежды сходят с ума» - прекрасная формула изобретена в мире за пожарным занавесом, rideau de fer, и ее распространение ограничено, как распространение огня. Патрик хочет покоя и бесчувствия, прекращения всех земных связей. Это малодушие и старческая трусость, это отвратительно, но рядом с Дягилевым не надо ни притворяться, ни играть: «мне все равно, я больше не играю». Нечем хлороформировать сознание: бессильны и музыка, и поэзия, и другие доступные наркотики, отпускаемые без рецепта. А в аптеке у фонаря ему не продадут лекарства посильнее: законы ужесточились, теперь кокаином не лечат ни мигрень, ни кашель, ни тоску, ни усталость. «Справляйтесь сами, - советуют ему, - с нефизической болью справляйтесь сами». А Дягилев выхватывает из воздуха еще чьи-то чужие слова и цитирует в сторону, уже не с крокодильей, а с едва заметной, очень тонкой усмешкой:  
\- «Так что все мои отношения к смерти это отношения к черной дыре японской гравюры. Тупо, черно и безнадежно. Опять, это только по отношению к себе. Для других я верю в это бессмертие...»  
\- Да, именно так. И мне хочется лечь в постель, уснуть и никогда не просыпаться. Пусть все кончится так, как вы говорите, Серж: тупо, черно и безнадежно. Я не буду танцевать у вас, я и прежде был вам не очень верен.  
Понимает ли Дягилев, что ему признаются лишь в профессиональной неверности, в несексуальной измене? И какое ему дело до любой неверности сейчас, когда у него есть еще одна – новая, старая, земная, слишком рано оборвавшаяся - любовь: последний мальчик, умерший весной от инфаркта. А Патрик - хоть и мил до сих пор, но только хороший танцовщик (если вытрясти его из дряхлого тела), да еще и с bien-aimé за душой; не стоит желать его, пусть просто танцует, как прежде, а любит кого угодно, вот и все, вот и договорились. Беглые поцелуи, мимолетные ласки - не в счет, Дягилев уже не попросит его «быть нежным» на небе, как просил когда-то быть нежным в Монте-Карло. Надо менять привязанности как можно чаще, не влюбляться в одного навеки, это техника безопасности, иначе не сохранишь рассудок. Дягилев и его не любил всерьез, увлекался, пробовал новое - чтоб все вокруг ахали и твердили: ах, как неосторожен этот Серж, подумайте, он совсем не скрывается, ничего не боится, вот нахал, ах, теперь он спутался с британцем, позабыв о приличиях, и его, конечно, всюду принимают, но из любви к искусству, а не к нему, ах, но это несносно, нет, это прямо смешно, гоняться за мальчишками - в его-то возрасте, и еще смешнее, что эти мальчишки так рады, когда он их ловит, и не превращаются ни в левкои, ни в оливы, ни в ласточек!..  
И отчего бы им превращаться в цветы или в птиц, отчего им бояться Дягилева, ведь он просит от них так мало - и так много дает взамен, и в конце концов, давно придумано подходящее сладкое оправдание: «Ça lui fait tant de plaisir - et à moi si peu de peine». А как же возраст? - полно, возраст тут ни при чем, это пустые и паспортные цифры для чиновников, военных, пограничников. Джон умирает в пятьдесят четыре, Дягилев умирает в пятьдесят семь, всего три года разницы, ерунда, да еще полсотни с лишним накинуть от двадцать девятого до восемьдесят третьего, и получится почти поровну. Они оба сейчас - ужасно молоды, непозволительно молоды: ах, и это тоже несносно, нелепо, вздорно - умирать, не дотянув до шестидесяти, в хорошем обществе так не поступают. Но часовая стрелка уже бежит обратно, и Патрик вновь чувствует себя юнцом, юнцом-британцем, с которым неосторожно спутался Дягилев (между прочим, подсудное дело, поправку Лабушера тогда еще никто не отменял). А спальня вдруг сжимается, уменьшается, превращаясь в кабину автомобиля, за занавешенными окнами мелькают каштаны, шантаны, мосты, дальше как будто оборвано, но пахнет немного бензином, фиалками и карамелью. Дягилев смотрит на него в полумраке и из полумрака, не прищуриваясь и не моргая, смутно и обворожительно, так что не спрятаться от этого взгляда, не отвернуться. Тщеславие, оцепенение, любопытство и другие клыкастые грехи едут вместе с ними, рядом с грачом-шофером в черной фуражке, все с открытыми лицами, лишь оцепенение в маске, потому что оно притворяется грехом. Дягилев дышит легко или не дышит вовсе, не разберешь, белые отблески - метеориты или встречные фары, или, может быть, луны, болотные огни, - отражаются в его зрачках. Сухой снег, пыльца, кокаиновый порошок летят навстречу, заметают ветровое стекло, грач в черной фуражке картаво ругает Париж, погоду и дворников, и грехи вторят ему, как греческий хор. А Дягилев не слушает их, несуществующих, не замечает ни ям на дороге, ни самой дороги, ни движения, нежно мнет и сжимает руку Патрика, перебирает пальцы, прочитывая и разгадывая будущее - уже наступившее, уже почти закончившееся. И со стороны, из другой временной прорехи, звучит его голос: «Да, «carezzare» - «ласкать» по-итальянски, почти как «caress», а «carissimo» значит – «самый милый», cher chéri».  
«Почему я все-таки спал с ним? - спрашивает Патрик у себя самого, и сам же отвечает себе с прелестною прямотой: - Потому что так было проще всего - не отказывать, а разделять чужие желания». Прибавьте снова карьеру и славу, оплаченные номера в гостиницах, новые костюмы, обеды и золотые часы - и получите сумму страсти, выгодный договор. Но Патрик скрывает одну мелочь - потому что она не влияет на результат: это незначительная погрешность, что есть она, что ее нет, ничего уже не изменится. Почему же он все-таки спал с Дягилевым, почему же еще, ведь «то небесный глобус, а не собственная честь», не очень-то весело продаваться за брюки-гольф, вариацию на пальцах, путешествие в Италию. Если завтра будет солнце, мы во Фьезоле поедем (чтобы Патрик встретил там дорогого друга, старого друга - пусть в рясе и с замкнутыми устами), если ты меня полюбишь, я тебе с восторгом верю, если не захочешь ты, то другого мы найдем. Ах, все проще, никаких загадок: Дягилев был так ласков (в хорошем настроении) и расточал свою нежность без счета и без стыда: «возьми ее, она твоя» - и отчего же не взять и ее в подарок, в придачу к галстукам и духам? Он – «amoroso», а Патрик – «disamorato», в постели длились эти языковые уроки: слово за словом, поцелуй за поцелуем, любовь как акт - выраженный подходящим глаголом, и конец, пора спать, и если завтра будет дождик, то останемся мы дома.  
\- Я и прежде был вам не очень-то верен, - повторяет Патрик. - Напрасно вы думаете, что я умру и изменюсь.  
\- Тебе придется быть верным. Или скажем так: тебе будет не с кем изменять мне, вот и все. Либо ты танцуешь у меня, либо нигде не танцуешь, что тебе больше нравится?  
\- Нравится быть свободным, но вы мне не предлагаете свободу.  
\- Кукловоду это не к лицу. Я заведую не свободой, а искусствами.  
\- Очень изящными искусствами. Когда вы умерли, я все твердил: «Хозяин бросил своих кукол».  
\- Ах, как трогательно, бедная моя куколка. Ну, иди ко мне, на мою проволоку, и танцуй, как раньше, ни о чем не думай, ничего не бойся, я о тебе позабочусь.  
\- Нет, не выйдет, вы сейчас неубедительно соблазняете, и проволоки у вас нет. И вообще, вы не похожи на Фокусника, даже не притворяетесь, как следует.  
\- Вот поэтому я и не стал актером, а мог бы, мог.  
\- «Я, во-первых, большой шарлатан, хотя и с блеском, во-вторых, большой шармер, в-третьих, нахал, в-четвертых, человек с большим количеством логики и малым количеством принципов и, в-пятых, кажется, бездарность...»  
\- О боже мой, - вздыхает Дягилев, - спасибо, что цитируешь меня, только не забудь кавычки. Все припоминают мне одно и то же, это несносно.  
\- Зато прекрасно сказано, - возражает Патрик и повторяет с удовольствием: - «Большой шарлатан, хотя и с блеском», шармер и нахал - это вы, лучшего портрета не придумаешь. Только «бездарность» - неправда, но я понимаю, вы кокетничали, когда так себя называли. Если б вы действительно думали, что бездарны, вы бы, наверное, застрелились.  
\- Ну, вот еще, я и стрелять-то не умею.  
Видите ли, - объясняет какой-нибудь знаток маленьких психей, человеческих душек, - видите ли, господин Дягилев не из тех, кто кончает с собой, и не оттого, что он боится умереть, вернее, боится умирать, незавершенное действие для него мучительнее завершенного, но это еще не причина, перечитайте «Бесов» и все поймете, он не покончит с собой оттого, что он очень упрям и никому не хочет делать одолжений. Вы считаете, что он уничтожен, разорен, измучен, вы жалеете его за то, что он банкрот и неудачник, за то, что он ничего не добился, за то, что его забудут после смерти, вы говорите снисходительно: «Ну что ж, он сделал все, что мог», - а потом, когда называют ваше имя, вы слышите, как кто-то откликается понимающе: «Ах да, мы его знаем, его открыл Дягилев, значит, он чего-то стоит», - и тогда как бы вам самому не застрелиться с досады. Впрочем, мы еще посмотрим, кто кого переживет, мы рассудим, кто счастливее, кто свободнее - на том или на этом конце проволоки. А пока - чем же вас утешить, милый Патрик, как спасти вас от тяжких мыслей, которые вам не по силам? Вы привыкли к веселью, к бездумью, почти к безумью, вам бы все порхать, болтать и влюбляться, хоть на час, но так, чтобы не засыпать одному. И хоть вы беспечны, и хоть вы любите удовольствия, мир и жизнь, и себя в этом мире и жизни, но именно вы, а не Дягилев, - тот, кто кончает с собой, без прощальных записок, без сомнений, глотает таблетки или цианистый калий, что под руку попадется, а потом укрывается одеялом с головой и шепчет, теряя сознание: «Вы все меня не любили, вам всем без меня будет лучше, вы еще пожалеете, что отпустили меня, вы еще раскаетесь, а я пока тихонечко умру».  
\- Я нужен вам, Серж. Признайте это, я нужен вам, а не только вашему балету. Иначе вы бы заменили меня кем угодно, вы бы не стали звать меня к себе, вы нашли бы кого-нибудь другого.  
\- Ну вот, опять, сколько можно капризничать. Я всем говорю одно и то же: вы мне нужны, так нужны, перестаньте ломаться, наконец, вы не первый раз замужем.  
\- Потому что все хотят это услышать.  
\- Потому что все хотят получить побольше, прежде чем раздвинуть ноги. Но почему-то никто не говорит: «Ах, Серж, вы так нужны мне, именно вы, а не ваш балет, и если бы балета вовсе не было, я все равно бы вас любил».  
\- Вас трудно любить, даже вместе с вашим балетом. Но я, пожалуй, раздвину для вас ноги, широко, как в grand jeté. Тогда вы будете довольны?  
\- Ça me fera beaucoup de plaisir.  
\- Et à moi si peu de peine. Если вы пришли ко мне, это значит, что я скоро умру?  
\- Вовсе нет, с чего ты взял? Откуда мне знать, когда ты умрешь, скоро или не очень скоро, мне-то, собственно, все равно.  
\- Ох, вы лжете.  
\- Ох, докажи прежде, что я лгу. Я просто хочу уладить все заранее.  
\- Но я не могу ничего вам пообещать. Я чувствую, что я совсем исчезну.  
\- И станет роза розой, небо небом, и больше ничего, ну хватит ныть, это несносно. Лучше танцуй, Патрик, тебе ведь хочется танцевать.  
\- Ну да, - соглашается Патрик, - очень хочется.  
Он прекрасно сохранился для своих лет, он ходит без палки и даже по лестнице поднимается, не задыхаясь; он все еще нужен, любим, не забыт: полюбуйтесь, какой милый рыцарь, хоть сейчас на чай к королеве. Друзья звонят ему каждый день: «Ну, как ты? Может быть, мы приедем? Держись!» - и глотают безвкусное «держись, старик» («mon vieux» - словцо из параллельной эпохи), глотают выжимку утешений, сухой концентрат, а на самом деле говорят что-то другое, некнижное и сбивчивое, но в ответ получают: «Спасибо, я в порядке. Пока не нужно приезжать, я не один», - и с облегчением вешают трубку. Все в порядке, он не один, кто-то за ним присматривает: все за ним присматривают, и мертвые не хуже живых. Дягилев глядит на часы по земной привычке и поднимается: пора идти, у него еще много дел. На улице под желтым фонарем - не под аптечным, под обычным, - ждет его терпеливо последний мальчик, темноглазый и тонколицый, похожий то ли на мышонка, то ли на волчонка, то ли - скорее всего - на свой же собственный портрет в юности, на фотографию, напечатанную в газете. Сквозь пыль проступают неизменяемые черты: вот острые скулы, вот маленький, сухой и нежный рот, удивленные брови, узкий подбородок, шейный платок в распахнутом вороте. Сколько же ему лет, по-прежнему шестнадцать? Он все-таки слишком юн, опасно для Дягилева иметь с ним отношения - сексуальные отношения, надо непременно уточнить, внести последнюю ясность. Через тротуар наискосок тянется длинная тень, но никто не пытается перейти ее вброд: мертвецы спят в своих гробах, живые спят в перинах, «по одиночке, крепко, спят в объятьях». Мальчик в бессоннице прислоняется к столбу и запрокидывает голову - не шевельнется ли занавеска? не пригласят ли его наверх, в чужую спальню? Нет, не пригласят, но Дягилев спешит спуститься к нему: легче скрыть диабетический приступ, чем приступ острой любви.  
А как же фавн, возлюбленный так, как никто другой возлюбленным не будет, неужели он по-прежнему бродит в зеленой без золота стране, изломав и бросив свою флейту? Он тоже теперь - неужели? - один из тех друзей, которых Дягилев оставил позади, одно из тех морей, которые Дягилев переехал, одолев ужас воды и удушья. Обратный путь прекрасен, но немыслим и неизмерим, на землю летит вербный пух, а потом - пурпурные виноградные лепестки. Что-то нарушено между ними, что-то испорчено, тронуто могильным распадом: страсть была чересчур сильна, теперь они оба расплачиваются, разыгрывают заново старую историю. Дягилев уходит не к другому, но за другим, за другими, за нераскрытым цветком, а фавн глядит ему вслед и ложится ничком на шарф, как на снег, зарывается лицом в мягкую ткань и вдыхает запах миндаля. Сперма льется вместо крови, тело корчится в агонии; когда бы он в своем лесу выучил французский язык, то мог бы сказать: «Rien ne m’est plus. Plus ne m’est rien», - и окостенеть, изображая свежую смерть. Больше для него ничего не остается, больше для него ничего нет; он сам виноват, в конце концов, зачем он когда-то кокетничал с нимфами и звал их на пляж Лидо, зачем хвастался красным купальным костюмом и красным мячом? Вина его мала, но неискупима, и наказание растянуто, разбавлено водою, чтобы цедить по капельке слабый раствор целую вечность, до прощенья и оправдания на страшном суде. Заступиться бы за него? - но некому заступаться, у всех свои грехи, снега, дела. И никто не сочувствует ему по-настоящему, не жалеет его: получил по заслугам, будет знать, как убегать без спросу, капризничать, изменять. Нет, не «будет», он уже «знает», он все испробовал и хочет вернуться назад, к восьмому или девятому году, когда они с Дягилевым - если верить очевидцам (а надо же кому-то верить) - были «очень влюблены друг в друга». Но занавес опущен, les jeux sont fini, а отношения погублены навсегда; как заведено в аду, дороже всего берут за одно безрассудное мгновение, за легкий разрыв.  
Патрик вспоминает груз гроба на правом плече, венки и свечи, фотографические вспышки. Как странно хоронить фавна, как странно плакать и причитать: «Умер, умер великий фавн!» - не чувствуя горя: подумаешь, остановилось сердце, с кем не бывает, это маленькая неприятность, поправимая за Стиксом, на том берегу. И два мертвых лица, два дня похорон сливаются воедино, смешиваются и совмещаются, как будто он прощается одновременно и с фавном, и с Джоном, опускает их в землю и не говорит «до свиданья». А грудь прокалывает насквозь тонкая, очень острая игла: не то невралгия, не то зависть к Дягилеву, не пережившему, не зарывавшему своих любимых. Это они зарывали - его, наряжали и причесывали, везли с острова на остров, по бездонному и нестрашному каналу, отпевали, покидали, делили картины, тетради и книги, раз в год или в десять лет навещали и приносили цветы. И еще спорили между собой: что он любил - лилии или розы, или японские хризантемы, или сирень, или нарциссы, или одного Нарцисса в белой тунике, которого, увы, не продавали на городских mercati dei fiori. А потом, постояв немного у мраморного куполочка под колоннами, у памятника, где общение невозможно, поворачивались и уходили, чувствуя, что никто не глядит им вслед, что Дягилева там нет: выбыл, адреса не оставил. Он опять устроился счастливее всех: вовремя ускользнул и легко отделался, не увидел второй войны, не отчаялся, не обессилел, быстренько умер и тут же взялся за дела. И ему все равно, приходят ли к его могиле девятнадцатого августа или в любой другой день, приходят - или пропускают, забывают, не доезжают. Очень нужно волноваться из-за таких пустяков, есть у него тревоги посильнее. И он наклоняется к Патрику, целует легко, почти безразлично (еще одна веселая инверсия, в придачу к смерти и маскарадам: он молод и он целует старика), и проводит пальцами по щеке, лаская и обещая покровительство - когда эта щека снова станет гладкой и юной. Теперь уж недолго ждать, теперь Патрик поспешит - и совсем чуть-чуть опоздает к началу сезона, пропустит пару спектаклей, пока подновляют афиши, а потом выйдет на сцену из пляжной кабинки, уронит белый халат на пол - нет, в руки девушек из второй линии, - и потянется, улыбаясь, и прыгнет в балет вместо моря, сбивая до крови колени и ступни. Ему хочется танцевать, так хочется, он устал от непокорного и негибкого тела, от ломоты в спине, от земного притяжения. И зачем ему жить, если о прыгать не может быть и речи, а ведь когда-то о нем говорили тоже: «Il saute, il saute très bien, tu le verras», - «вот увидишь», не здесь, так на том свете, ты увидишь, дружок, и позавидуешь его элевации, феноменальному баллону.  
\- Ну все, мне пора идти. Будь милым, не упрямься, ты мне очень нужен.  
\- Вам все очень нужны, не только я.  
\- А тебе всегда были нужны все, но только не я. Теперь мы в расчете, не так ли?  
\- Теперь мы продолжаем с того же места, где остановились в прошлый раз, - замечает Патрик. - Вы влюблены и вы уходите.  
\- Не притворяйся, будто тебя это задевает. Как же сложно с мальчишками: то вы все воротите нос, а когда я нахожу кого-нибудь другого - сразу начинаются обиды и сцены. Не могу же я вечно бегать за вами и упрашивать, мне это тоже надоедает, в конце концов. Надо было раньше думать.  
\- Я думал раньше, честное слово. И я совсем не обижаюсь на вас, я рад, что вы его любите. Но все-таки вы подпишете со мной контракт, когда я умру?  
\- Тебе нужны гарантии? Минуту назад ты уверял, что не будешь танцевать у меня, ты собирался превратиться в золу и уйти в небытие.  
\- Я и уйду туда, но на всякий случай...  
\- Хорошо, - нетерпеливо обрывает Дягилев, - хорошо, я обещаю, мы подпишем контракт. А теперь мне пора, не провожай меня. Я не хочу вас знакомить, хотя вы и так знакомы.  
Как легко он уходит, тело снова послушно ему: нет ни боли в ногах и спине, ни слабости, ни назревающих гнойников, тихого заражения крови. Все теперь разрешено - и конфеты, и сладкие вина, и катание на лодках, а проклятие снято «за истечением срока»; вот вам и счастье, вот и посмертное блаженство, асфодели и лилии, белые, такие белые. Впору опять позавидовать: до чего же ловко он извернулся, не сдался, не ушел на вечный отдых, а стукнул тростью в пол и приказал: «Пожалуйста, продолжайте, господа», - и попробовал бы кто-нибудь ослушаться и не продолжить. Живые вспоминают о нем, вздрагивая от восхищения и страха, а мертвым некогда бояться, они уже не могут остановиться и покинуть его, не могут вырваться из его паутины, плена, света. Им хочется танцевать, не одного Патрика он ловит на это желание; им, охромевшим, сутулым, дряхлым, хочется не перечислять с акцентом, а проделывать молча, не стесняясь дурного произношения - fouettés, échappés, grands pirouettes, brisés volés, entrechats royales - без отдыха, без воздуха, без труда. И Дягилев присылает им контракты: пожалуйста, подписывайте, не читая, на что вам «условия», на что вам деньги и свобода, вы и так свободны, а балетные туфли вам будут выдавать бесплатно, две пары на вечер, как первым танцовщикам на земле. Как же теперь отказаться, как выбрать небытие и золу - вот они и не выбирают, один за другим ставят подписи, продаются ему и вверяются: он все-таки не дьявол, а значит, и им не гореть, не томиться в жару и в аду. Представление идет дальше - и он тоже идет вместе с этим представлением, покачивает головой, словно вытащенный из воды морской лев, и улыбается очаровательно, но смотрит уже не в лицо - и не в лица, а мимо, в пустые пространства.  
«Я не хочу вас знакомить», - признается он, но это тщетная предосторожность; ему непременно нужно остаться с мальчиком наедине, вот он и выдумывает маленькие оправдания, легко и любезно лжет, чтобы тут же забрать ложь обратно: «...хотя вы и так знакомы», хотя вы не прекращали улыбаться друг другу издалека. Отчего бы и не сойтись вновь втроем, не здесь, но на юге, в Монте-Карло, в курортном тепле или в концертном зале, отчего бы не ссудить мальчику фрак на вечер - и получить взамен улыбку, цветок, серенаду, только не десять пуль сквозь простыню, как бедный Альдо Моро. Патрик не ревнует, не вздыхает о погибшем счастье - не так уж счастлив он был с Дягилевым, мягкий ошейник докрасна натирал ему горло, мешал дышать; кое-какие связи лучше не повторять: дважды не ляжешь в одну постель, в эту постель не ляжешь. Но если бы он мог сейчас пойти вслед за Дягилевым по темной улице или по темному воздуху, болтая о «самых непринужденных и легких вещах, о балете больше всего», о, если бы он мог освободиться от своего страха, поверить, что ничего не кончено, осталось главное, а не детали, - тогда он исчез бы, пропал без вести и без вещей, бросив на столе сигареты, блокноты, недописанную, но последнюю автобиографию. Пусть наследники разбираются, что к чему и что кому, упаковывают архивы в коробки, делят мебель и продают дом, а он уже далеко - он был бы уже далеко, надо все перевести в сослагательное наклонение, в мечту, - в балетном классе, в гримерке, в закулисье, рядом с Дягилевым, рядом с его мальчиком, рядом с фавном, рядом с Джоном.  
Но пока что нельзя покинуть ни этот дом, ни себя самого; Патрик достает сигареты и думает отчего-то: полно, все не так уж плохо, по крайней мере, никто ему больше не запрещает курить. Одиночество переносимо, даже приятно - если, конечно, не слишком затягивается, смягчаясь, как боль, после укола морфина. А если и не смягчается - ничего страшного, все равно когда-нибудь все пройдет, осталось лишь дотянуть до утра. Очень верно сказано о тоске: «неприятное ощущение... если не удается его уничтожить, надо его обойти, отвлечь внимание». Патрик отвлекается и чиркает спичкой, и думает, что завтра обязательно купит зажигалку, и пригласит кого-нибудь поужинать и переночевать, заполнит пустой дом чужим дыханием, шорохом, шепотом. А Дягилев кланяется кому-то невидимому, бормочет любезно: «Очень приятно, сударыни, enchanté, mesdames, charmé de vous voir», - но не пропускает этих сударынь в двери, прежде сам исчезает, чтоб не поймали, не очаровали в ответ. Как странна и мила эта намеренная невежливость - но у Дягилева все странно и мило, и нечему удивляться, пора бы привыкнуть. Огонек сползает сверху вниз, съедает спичку и обжигает Патрику пальцы, сигарета гаснет, не разгоревшись. А они входят в спальню, обнявшись, «одетые в белое, такое белое», словно ангелы или виллисы, романтические тени, половинка восстановленного Pas de Quatre. Впрочем, это ошибка памяти, записи или зрения, только сослепу или спросонья можно принять filles en gris за filles en blanc. 


	2. Девушки в сером и синем

А он ни с кем их не спутает, он им очень рад, ведь так давно не виделись, лет пятнадцать, наверно, с декабря шестьдесят восьмого. «Вы, разумеется, знаете, что мисс Бэнкхед скончалась сегодня, - говорят ему в тот день. - От пневмонии, какое несчастье». Да, повторяет Патрик, какое несчастье, да, добавляет он, какое счастье, если б она не скончалась, то никогда бы не собралась меня навестить. «Eh bien, voulez-vous un collier de capucines, un joli collier blond que j'ai couvert de baisers?» - поет кокетливый бас вдалеке, это по BBC Radio 3 передают Пуленка для тех, кто не спит, и как нельзя кстати. А потом вступает сопрано: «Mad'moiselle entrez chez nous, mad'moiselle venez un peu, afin que l'on vous aime le coeur tout plein d'amour», - и призывает, как духов, девушек в цвету, изящных и бессердечных. Написано в либретто (написано ли?), что это парочка лесбиянок: они выпорхнули только что из закрытой школы, из общего дортуара, из одной кровати, вырвались на свободу - из болей, болезней, агоний, астм. Вся эта история немного отдает Прустом, и взморьем, и липовым взваром, но вкус цитат быстро тает, а бальбекские курортные парасольки и шляпки катятся прочь. Обойдемся без заимствований и аллюзий: это не Андре и Альбертина, это юная Таллула и ее верная Моника стоят, обнимая друг друга за талию, обе в серых платьях и в серых туфельках, и с камелиями в волосах.   
Что ж, наутро можно вздохнуть: «Они были одеты в серое, такое серое», - смешивая сны и желания, и агонические вздохи. Не живые приходят к умирающему, чтоб облегчить страдания, утолить боль, а мертвые приходят к живому-живехонькому и ничего не облегчают, ничего не утоляют: сцена негативирована, вывернута наизнанку. И прекрасно, и очень хорошо, и они очень хороши вдвоем, может быть, чуть-чуть бледны, но это все сырость и осенний воздух. А Патрик и не знал, что Моника тоже умерла, знает теперь - и жалеет, что когда-то не попал на ее похороны, не услышал о похоронах. С годами он приучается прощаться с друзьями, особенно с «постельными», милыми, мимолетными, с годами поминальные службы и проводы превращаются в вечеринки, а он всегда так любил все это – «танцы, мороженое, прогулки, шелковые банты, праздники, именины». Лишь похороны Джона даются ему тяжело, но сейчас он не будет думать о Джоне, не будет отвлекаться. Лучше о Монике - а Моника умерла, неизвестно где, неизвестно когда, момент упущен, и что же делать, разве что принести запоздавший, завядший букет на могилу, если, конечно, эта могила не на другом континенте. Или махнуть рукой, не спешить, не искать, где она разлагается, «ничего уже не поделаешь» - хороша формула, отпущение и грехов, и души; обойдутся они без букета, оба обойдутся - и Моника, и Патрик.  
\- Здравствуй, милый.   
\- Здравствуй, Таллу. Ты опять забыла, как меня зовут?  
\- Дорогая, скажи, как его зовут, а то он от меня не отстанет.  
\- Это Патрик, Таллу. А меня зовут Моника.  
\- Спасибо, сердечко мое, я как раз хотела спросить заодно, как зовут и тебя, а то я забыла.   
\- Ну уж и забыла, ты лжешь.  
\- Не лгу, сердечко, не лгу. Прекрасно помню твое лицо, помню, какого цвета твои волосы, да нет, не на голове, а пониже, вот тут, между ног, а твое имя запомнить не могу, хоть убей.   
\- Здравствуйте, Моника.   
\- Говорят, это от порошка, но, по-моему, врут, просто я такой родилась, ну, и умерла такой, ничего уже не поделаешь.   
\- Пустяки, я тебя все равно люблю.   
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Таллу.  
\- Очень жаль, милый, а я тебя нет.  
Хоть бы она сказала: «А я тебя больше нет», - было бы легче, не так обидно. Очень жаль, милый, но вы опоздали, теперь Таллула любит Монику, молчаливую Монику с большим ртом, с белыми шрамами на запястьях, с мушкой-фаллосом на шее: по этой мушке и узнает, если снова забудет имя. А Патрик, признаться, уже не помнит, какого цвета волосы у Моники между ног, не помнит, как спал с ней, не помнит, как был в нее влюблен. Ну ладно, заврался, все он прекрасно помнит: влюбился, пылал, изнывал, потел, хотел, потом получил, отвалился и успокоился. «Я люблю Таллу», - говорила Моника, когда он к ней приставал. «Я тоже ее люблю», - отвечал он, привирая совсем немножко. Это не ложь, а арифметическая погрешность, кто же станет придираться по мелочам и рассчитывать процент любви в его словах? «Я лесбиянка», - говорила Моника, обнимая его, отыскивая хоть что-то женское в его чертах (не без помощи кокаина, конечно). «Я знаю, - отвечал он, - а я люблю мужчин. Ну и что, не бойся, попробуем один раз, никто даже не узнает». Все узнали, кому надо, подумаешь, какой секрет! Влекла ль она, склонялся ль он, halb zog sie ihn, halb sank er hin, но не пропал с той поры, и она не пропала, просто они разошлись, чтобы встретиться снова сегодня ночью: очень приятно, вы обе так милы, неловко пристраиваться к вам третьим, да и не хочется вовсе.  
Не хочется – ну и чудесно, его все равно не пустят, нет ему роли в этом спектакле, но зато есть место в первом ряду. Без монокля и без бинокля он разглядит все промахи и все удачи: вот на тонком чулке спущена петля, вот на плече горит круглое пятнышко – отпечаток губ, вот в вырезе платья проступают ребра и сердце под ребрами, нежная плоть, серебряный прах. У Таллулы лицо чересчур жесткое и насмешливое, не во вкусе эпохи, холодные глаза, голубые веки и белые виски; а Моника - девочка рядом с нею, тонкорукая, тонконогая, голенастая и безгрудая, грациозная, как осенний кузнечик. Неужели она когда-то в самом деле была такой, неужели она когда-то жила такой, сходила с ума, сводила с ума, танцевала до упаду, стаптывая каблуки? Нет, не вспомнить, и так легко спутать ее с кем-то другим, много было girls folles в то ужасно веселое время. Она милая, но она не единственная, это Таллула - неповторима, невоспроизводима, статуэтка с трещинкой, с брачком, с отбитыми крыльями. В чем душа держится или уже не держится, кости и душистая кожа, напудренные щеки и ноздри, припухшие губы - меньше надо целоваться, слишком рано, мисс, для таких глупостей, или слишком поздно. Но ей, слава богу, наплевать на время, ее не пугают ни часы, ни болезни, отец предупреждал ее, как опасны мужчины и выпивка, но ничего не сказал о порошке и женщинах; и не думайте, что вы отучили меня от глупостей, заявляет она, ни за что, я умру, но не изменюсь. Она держит слово: пожалуйста, умирает, но не меняется. Прекрасное постоянство, единственная верность и вечность в мире; счастлив бог, придумавший ее глупости, научивший ее большим прыжкам - с года на год, с материка на материк, с жизни в нежизнь и обратно.  
\- Вы похожи на подружек из «Les Biches», вы очаровательны.   
\- Ладно, не подлизывайся, - лениво отвечает Таллула, - обозвал нас козочками и рад. Сама знаю, что мы очаровательны, всегда такими и были.   
\- Faites-moi les yeux doux, embroissez-moi dans le cou. Mettez-vous à genoux et puis relevez-vous.  
\- Embroissez-moi dans le cul. Не воображай, будто я тебя простила, свинья ты этакая.   
\- Я думал, ты меня простила давным-давно. Ну хорошо, хорошо, я признаю, что тогда поступил дурно, я до сих пор раскаиваюсь.   
\- И больше никогда так не будешь?  
\- И больше никогда так не буду. Смотри, даже Моника не сердится на меня, а ведь я ее обманул.  
\- Нет, Патрик, - улыбается Моника, - я сержусь.  
\- И поделом тебе.  
\- И поделом мне, - соглашается Патрик. - Но я все равно люблю вас обеих.  
\- А мы тебя - нет.  
\- Я этого не переживу.  
Как легки и прозрачны эти серые платья, как белеет под ними живая кожа, - и как равнодушно Патрик принимает их наготу, не чувствуя ни вожделения, ни тоски. И прекрасно, что они его не любят, и очень хорошо; в юности он бы обиделся, а сейчас ему спокойнее с нелюбовью. Можно отдохнуть, эти милые гости займут себя сами; не разлучить их силою, не рассечь объятие скальпелем, они связаны хореографией, превращены в «inséparables». Не все же Монике страдать от увлечений Таллулы, от маленьких обманов и измен: теперь они целуются и не смотрят по сторонам, не скучают наедине; теперь им не нужны «атлеты» в голубом - мускулистые, самодовольные, молодые. Впрочем, Патрик уже не мускулист и не молод, а с одним самодовольством много не навоюешь - и многих не завоюешь, да и не хочется воевать. Лучше выйти в отставку, сложить оружие: да здравствует мир вообще и да здравствует мир без него; как там писал непереведенный (или непереводимый) современник Дягилева? «не оплакивай их впустую», и себя не оплакивай тоже, а мужественно выговори «прощай» всем подряд и отойди от распахнутого окна: дует, умрешь от пневмонии.  
Пока он мечтает, они берут его сигареты и спички, закуривают и медленно пускают дым, беседуют тихо - или вовсе беззвучно, безмолвно, и снова целуются, рассыпая пепел по голубому покрывалу (чем не замена синей софе?). Наверно, их поцелуи горьки от табака, сладки от помады: губы соединяются и расстаются, как на киноэкране - кадры склеены в кольцо и крутятся без конца, без конца. Ах, пожалуйста, остановите сеанс и включите свет, больше не покажут ничего интересного, ни песенок, ни признаний. Серые платья шелестят, руки бережно трогают колени, и плечи, и скулы, кажется, что какой-то тонкий луч выхватывает из темноты раздробленные движения, разъятые тела, куски лиц, развитые пряди, ногти, ресницы. Что же это - причуды зрения или сознания, слепнет ли он или сходит с ума? И вдруг ему хочется - абсурдно и так сильно, как хотелось когда-то переспать с Моникой и еще с десятком других женщин, с двумя десятками мужчин, - ему хочется, чтоб они прижгли сигаретой покрывало или его ладонь, не причиняя боли, как под наркозом, оставили физический знак своего явления и существования. Как еще он докажет себе самому наутро, что все это случилось с ним, чем утешится, если не найдет ни ожогов, ни окурков с помадой или кровью, ни записки, ни платы за ночь? О, хоть бы лепесток, хоть лоскуток, хоть рассеченный надвое волос, что-нибудь и что угодно, а то он так и будет смотреть на них издалека, с ужасной высоты, повторяя уже не «прощай», а «никогда не меняйся местами, никогда ни с кем», что, впрочем, не лучше прощаний. Ничего он от них не получит - ни темного целого, ни освещенных частностей, ни дыханья взамен души, потому что они его не любят, потому что расстояние между ними растет - хоть этот рост не измерить ни взглядом, ни метровой линейкой, - и они не придвинутся ближе к нему, не обнимут в четыре руки справа и слева, не шепнут, подражая Дягилеву: «Будь еще милее, милый, ты очень нам нужен», - нет, они скоро исчезнут, а он этого не переживет, он никого не переживет, какое счастье.   
\- А все-таки ужасно странно, что мы с тобой так ни разу и не переспали. Я имею в виду - я же спал с Моникой, и ты спала с Моникой, ergo, мы все равно занимались с тобой любовью, но не прямо друг с другом, а как будто втроем.   
\- С тебя и «как будто» хватит. Мало ли с кем я спала, мало ли с кем спал ты. Ничего отсюда не ergo, я тебе сто раз говорила: у меня не встает на тебя, и все тут.   
\- Ты думаешь, у нас даже не было других общих партнеров?  
\- Я не водилась с твоими мальчишками, - брезгливо отвечает Таллула. - Еще чего, я не такая дура.   
\- Я водился не только с мальчишками, ты же знаешь.  
\- Милый, об этом все знают. Но с твоими старухами, с твоими богатыми вдовами я тоже не трахалась, я нимфоманка, а не шлюха. Это не одно и то же, если не веришь, посмотри в словаре.   
\- Что ты, я верю, когда я не верил тебе, Таллу? А они, мои старухи и вдовы, были не так уж и богаты.  
\- Ничего, тебе хватало на конфеты.  
\- Я их очень любил, и деньги тут ни при чем.  
\- Ладно, не выдумывай, ты никого не любил, я тебя знаю. Вот разве что Беа... Ты спал с Беа?  
\- Я спал с Беа, - подтверждает Патрик.  
\- Ну вот, и я тоже.  
Вот и еще одна точка пересечения, общий интерес, посредник для секса - Беа Лилли, не лилия, а пальма, мартышка, длинная насмешница в длинных брюках. Как мило, что Таллула и с ней успела поспать; не то чтобы Патрик смущен или поражен, нет, он лишь притворяется удивленным, а вообще-то ему приятно: значит, неспроста сплетничали о них до войны, неспроста подмигивали, рассказывая об их дружбе - ах, о такой крепкой девичьей дружбе, сафической, билитисовской, левобережной. А он тогда и не слушал, он целовался с кем-то еще и у кого-то брал деньги, и отвечал рассеянно: «Правда? Да неужели? Я очень рад, они же мои друзья». Он очень рад до сих пор, он переигрывает веселую берлино-mise-en-сцену, кричит Таллуле - как будто кричит, задыхаясь от ревности: «Вот и спи с ней!», а Таллула отвечает презрительно: «Я и сплю», - и две реплики тянут за собою третью, тут уж хочешь не хочешь, а выговоришь: «Я тоже». Что дальше? - хлопнуть дверью, выбежать на улицу, подраться с кем-нибудь, хоть с полицейским, раз взялся переигрывать, то до конца, без пропусков. Но нет сил, чтобы подняться с кровати, но снаружи так холодно, а одеваться лень, но он разучился драться под старость и вряд ли научится снова. Ну что ж, прощай, Берлин, Нью-Йорк и Лондон, кабаре устарели, войны отгремели тоже, и жизнь прекрасна, девушки прекрасны, даже оркестр - и тот прекрасен. «Музыка очень задорна, нагла, и кое-где поет за сценой хор», свистят флейты, надрывается сумасшедший, одинокий саксофон, и хор есть в самом деле, звучат голоса за стеною, сколько их, сколько их. И Моника шепчет что-то Таллуле, водит губами по скуле и уху, целует обесцвеченные волосы: выхода нет, никуда тебе не скрыться, дорогая, любимая, гадкая, сердце мое, ma petite amie.   
Он отдыхает, опираясь ладонями о постель, расслабляет умиротворенное, но не сонное тело. Это маленький перерыв между актами, мостик, дивертисмент, Таллула и Моника заполняют паузу, пока меняют декорации, пока кто-то другой разминается, чтобы появиться перед Патриком: не угадаешь, кто это будет, и не все ли равно, тем интереснее ждать, не спеша, слушать шепот и поцелуи. Немой флирт становится звучащим, словно раковина, приглушенные тона одинаково милы и зрению, и слуху. Пожалуйста, еще немного, у них прекрасно получается: как хорошо поставлены, как отточены и изящны эти ласки рук и уст; как тонко разыграна любовная пантомима; как нежно вянут камелии за ушами у этих Kameliendamen, вянут и теряют лепестки. Не надо быть любезным, не надо предлагать новую тему для беседы, новую эпоху для воспоминаний: они способны обойтись без него, они отражают друг друга, как зеркала, поставленные напротив. Кто-то написал - еще один современник Дягилева, приятель, враг, compatriote? - неважно, кто-то написал, продолжая строчку о зеркалах: «Я верю не в непобедимость зла, а только в неизбежность пораженья». Вылинявшие румяна исчезают с их щек, губы синеют и сохнут, пятна проступают на коже; впрочем, и это тоже - оптический обман, игра ума и воображенья, свет фонаря за окном. Нельзя встать между ними, разрушая их art of partnering, но можно притихнуть, притвориться несуществующим: продолжайте, меня здесь нет, я не помешаю вам, продолжайте, я вас прошу, это ваш выход, ваша «танцевальная песенка».   
\- Ну, прощай, милый, нам пора.   
\- Приходите еще, - просит Патрик. - А то я умру, и больше не увидимся, мертвые еще приходят к живому, а к мертвому их не дозовешься.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Вот глупости, ты слишком много думаешь о смерти, это нездорово.  
\- В моем возрасте нездорово не думать о смерти. Ведь я гораздо старше вас, не забывайте.  
\- «А добродетель твоя, наверно, эту минуту и ветра посвист перерастет, как уже твой возраст переросла...»  
\- Старше вас, но не добродетельнее. Перестаньте говорить хором, ну пожалуйста, я не могу разобрать, где Моника, где Таллу.  
\- Мы больше не будем разговаривать, мы потанцуем немножко. Прощай, милый.  
\- Прощайте, я вас люблю.  
\- А мы тебя нет.  
Они танцуют на паркете па-де-де подружек в сером – как предписано хореографом в двадцать четвертом: не расставаясь ни на мгновенье, не размыкая объятий, не впуская третьего в свой круг. Музыка звучит издалека, они скользят с изумительной и неправдоподобной грацией, обмениваются прикосновениями, улыбками и взглядами, забывая о Патрике, и он не грустит и не завидует, он любуется ими - кокетками, милочками, ланями из лесбийского леса. Только зрение подводит его, или у них изменяются лица: это уже не Таллула и Моника гарцуют на пальцах, нет, это веницийские любовницы вылезают из моря, из того же двадцать четвертого года, но нет рядом Дягилева, чтобы приревновать к ним, и сам Патрик не в силах вылететь к ним из-за кулис и протанцевать в шутку, подворачивая и смазывая пируэты. Кончены его полеты и флирты, прыжки на пляже, погони за теннисными мячами, кончены его игры и путешествия в голубом экспрессе, он объездил весь мир, кроме Китая, он вернулся в опустевший дом. В спальне Джона мертвые подружки в серых платьях танцуют, обнявшись, и красные камелии горят в их волосах, как символы любви и туберкулеза. «Как вы милы, как любезны, что навестили меня, - бормочет Патрик, да еще почему-то по-французски, в подражание Дягилеву или в шутку, - и поверьте, я нисколько не ревную вас ни к Беа, ни к самому себе, я вам больше ничем не обязан, я могу вас не хотеть, слава богу». Они посмеиваются и не слушают его, и не слышат, ласкают друг друга, прижимаясь губами к губам, ладонью к ладони, пальцами к пальцам, ни на миг не сбиваются с ритма, отмеряют ритм поцелуями - вместо «раз-два-три», вместо метронома. Спутаны номера, после них должен быть финал, занавес и разъезд, господа, разъезд, но сегодня обычный порядок забыт, сегодня все кувырком. Вот и кончается пауза, они тают, растворяются в воздухе, освобождают место для следующей тени, и в комнате звучит адажиетто, еще задорнее, еще наглее. «Ты спал с Беа?» - спрашивает Таллула, и Патрик отвечает послушно: «Я спал с Беа», - прости меня, я спал с ней, и ты спала тоже, на этот раз мы, кажется, оба не лжем. А значит, теперь должна войти девушка в синем.  
\- Здравствуй, Беа, - говорит Патрик.  
Может быть, о его любви к Беа напишут потом: «любил - и стоял к механизму пружин земных и небесных так близко, как позже уже не случалось»; но он не прочитает все равно, не узнает себя, не вспомнит. Обстриженная под мальчика Беа идет от двери, улыбаясь, в синей куртке до бедер, в туго натянутых чулках - средневековый паж, томбой, garçonne-холостячка. Нет при ней лебедей, ланей, рыцарей и дам, нет ни войска, ни кордебалета, холодный фонарь вырастает высоко на улице и освещает ее одну. Она жива еще, жива, но безумна, и ей легче с мертвыми; пальцы упрятаны в перчатки, чтоб она не чувствовала себя голой, жесткий воротничок закрывает шею, и вместо каблуков воздух поддерживает ее ступни, пружинит и подбрасывает вверх с каждым шагом. К последней битве готовится Беа, надев бархатные доспехи, и кому какое дело, что с ней будет, если она не сумеет победить? Ее лицо напудрено добела, брови прорисованы тонко-тонко, а рот накрашен второпях, и небрежная улыбка кривится на сторону, как при ударе. Пожалуй, ее сожгут, не на костре, а в крематории, да-да, непременно сожгут: положат на грудь пару ирисов, а не камелий, мундштук и белую перчатку на счастье, хлопнут в ладоши и отправят в печь и к господу богу. А она не взмолится в последнюю секунду, не запросит пощады, не испугается огня; она, видите ли, из тех актрис, что играют до гроба и за гробом тоже, притворяются изнуренными и онемевшими, выжившими из ума и подмигивают зрителям: ну как, господа, хороша ли я сегодня, верите ли вы мне, жалеете ли меня? Хороша, очень хороша, и они верят ей, и жалеют ее, лунатичку, вдову, старуху, последнего дэнди прекрасной эпохи, и выворачивают карманы, пускают шляпу по кругу, чтобы собрать денег на букет для нее или на венок.   
\- Здравствуй, Патрик, - отвечает она. - Что случилось, почему ты такой грустный? Какое-нибудь несчастье?  
\- Да, Беа, несчастье. Умер мой друг.  
Она не останавливается, вышагивает по комнате, «прижимая одну руку к сердцу, а другую вывернутую держа на отлете»; уже зафиксирован и изучен этот прелестный искусственный жест, вместе с перчатками и курткой, вместе с походкой на заостренных пуантах, нужно только скопировать описание и перенести на себя, как на бумагу. В ее осанке и в наклоне головы, в прямом, почти плоском силуэте есть что-то пугающее и безжалостное; она смотрит вперед, широко раскрыв глаза, и ее зрачки странно расширены – «патологически расширены», наверное, от лекарств. Бог знает, что ей вкалывают и вкладывают в губы, и не все ли равно, ей уже ничего не поможет: она неизлечима. Попросить бы кого-нибудь: «Отпустите ее, что она вам сделала?», - но откажут и врачи, и ангелы: не имеют они права отпускать таких пациентов, рады бы, но нельзя. Она погуляет и вернется обратно, в свое рассыпающееся тело, замрет и застынет до следующего раза, до следующего выхода без конвоя. Ей еще повезло, у других нет и этих передышек: они заперты накрепко, пожизненно, их не вытащишь ни обманом, ни именем короля, не выкупишь, не возьмешь замуж. А Беа глотает ворованный воздух и оттого никак не умирает, хотя лучше бы ей умереть и не мучиться, все равно здесь все кончено, а там, внизу или наверху (как посмотреть, ведь небо окружает землю со всех сторон), там найдется и для нее обитель, для пришелицы-Психеи - хоть она чересчур весела и длинна, чересчур солнечна и не годится в Психеи.  
\- Тебе плохо без него, твоего друга? - спрашивает она и снимает с обшлага красный лепесток (письмо от Таллулы?). - Ты, наверно, не ждал, что он умрет первым. Этого никогда не ждешь.  
\- Мне казалось, что он еще так молод. Мне казалось, что это у него все впереди, а не у меня. Но теперь я не представляю, как жить без него. Наверно, я просто не умею больше жить без него, я разучился.   
\- Да, так всегда кажется сначала - будто ты разучился и не можешь больше жить... Потом это проходит. Ты знаешь, надо играть дальше и не думать об этом. Жаль, что ты больше не танцуешь, но, в конце концов, необязательно же танцевать, играй по-другому, у тебя прекрасно получится.  
\- Боюсь, я не так силен, как ты, дорогая, - и Патрик улыбается, проговаривая с наслаждением это стертое, позабытое: «дорогая». - Я не могу играть и не думать, я вообще уже ничего не могу.   
\- Как жаль. Я даже не знала, что ты его так сильно любил, я этого не понимаю.   
\- Ты притворяешься, ты все прекрасно понимаешь. Но это неважно. Все не так уж плохо, по крайней мере, я не сопьюсь и не покончу с собой.   
\- А обо мне ты горевал, Патрик? Скажи мне, пожалуйста, честно.  
\- Ты еще не умерла, Беа.   
\- В самом деле? Как странно. Почему же мне кажется, будто я уже давно мертва?   
Что же ей ответить, солгать в утешение или сказать правду: да, Беа, ты мертва, хоть твое старое тело еще двигается и дышит, а старое сердце еще гоняет по жилам живую кровь. Когда они виделись в последний раз, ее глаза были тусклыми и ослепшими, она не узнала Патрика, она уже никого не узнавала. Разве не страшнее физического несуществования этот прижизненный распад, разложение разума? Ах, умереть бы стоя и в своем уме, легко и гедонистично, без последних распоряжений, без агонии и скуки, ах, умереть бы поскорее, малодушно мечтает Патрик, пока Беа танцует в тишине, внутри ограниченного холодного пространства. Не дотронуться до нее, не дозваться, не станцевать с ней вместе, девушка в синем должна быть одна; заносчиво вздернув голову и расправив плечи, она отмеряет жесткие, напряженные па, балансирует на невидимой проволоке, ни на миг не утрачивая равновесия, и в последнем движении вскидывает правую руку к виску, приветствуя вместо зрителей, вместо Патрика - безмолвные и бесчисленные войска, что глядят на нее сейчас, ожидая ее приказов. Это больше не Беа, но чужое и неземное, отстраненное существо, с белыми щеками, с присыпанными пылью губами, с мраморными волосами; подменыш, двойник, пересмешник, судорога усталого мозга. Однажды впустив видения в дом, потом от них не избавишься, они так и будут входить без приглашения: и умершие, и живые, и даже незнакомые, которых кто-то привел с собой. А попробуешь им отказать, они сморщатся от злости: «Однако вы любезно встречаете дорогих друзей!». Вот еще, будут ко мне таскаться всякие покойники! - а куда им таскаться теперь, как не к Патрику, по старой памяти, ведь он всегда так любил гостей. Пусть расплачивается и за эту любовь, встречает их с улыбкой, угощает, болтает, курит, а потом, провожая, просит на лестнице: «Приходите еще, у меня такой дом, тут никто не живет, а одному скучно, приходите еще, так хорошо посидели, не забывайте меня». К кому не бросишься от тоски, с кем не начнешь обниматься - со скелетом, со смертью, с врагом, но у него нет врагов, и смерти нет, и значит, остаются только скелеты, пляшущие скелеты, как на веселой фреске Danza macabra, которую где-то - о, вспомнить бы, где, вспомнить бы и вернуться туда, но нельзя, нельзя, невозможно, - где-то показал ему Дягилев и сказал шутя: «Вот какой бы поставить балет, мой милый!».   
Патрик вспоминает его голос, лицо и улыбку, насмешливый тон: вот какой бы поставить балет, повторяет он, да я знаю, что тебе это не под силу, ты можешь лишь танцевать. А все-таки Дягилев ошибается: он может и создавать, сочинять - немножко, «немношко», un peu, но хватит на его век и на эту ночь. Что же сейчас творится вокруг, как не славная пляска смерти - ну, пусть сложенная из кусочков чужого спектакля, пусть нелепая, болтливая, наглая, но с флейтами и скрипками, с невидимым и прекрасным оркестром, с отрывистым, жестким стуком костей - вместо «звуков современного мира», какофонии в духе Кокто, вместо гула аэропланов и грома пишущих машинок, вместо последних радиоизвестий и ядерных испытаний, вместо движения танков по чьей-то чужой земле. Это, видите ли, уже устарело, нужно бы что-нибудь новое, удивительное, чтобы étonn'ировать Дягилева, эксцитировать, эмульстильировать, ведь в конце концов все здесь - для него, ведь он же сам просил когда-то - поставить балет, и теперь Патрик, набив руку на итальянских сюитах, па-де-катрах и каприччиозо, исполняет его желание, выпускает танцевать живых и мертвых вперемешку, в одиночестве и объятиях.   
\- И все-таки ты жива. Не знаю, зачем ты пришла ко мне в таком виде, я едва узнал тебя.  
\- Не знаю, зачем ты встречаешь меня в таком виде, я едва узнала тебя. Ты так постарел.  
\- Что поделаешь! Хотел бы я, чтоб все вокруг старились, а я оставался юным.  
\- Чтоб я была богатой вдовой, а ты красивым мальчишкой.   
\- Но я и тогда бы любил тебя.  
\- За то, что я плачу за твою квартиру. Или платила бы, я забыла о сослагательном наклонении.   
\- Я бы не позволил тебе платить.  
\- Ты всегда позволял, не выдумывай. Все равно, мне пора.  
\- Так рано? Куда же ты уходишь?  
\- Меня пригласили. Меня пригласили сделать камелию, мне надо идти.  
\- Каттлею, - поправляет Патрик.  
\- Нет, - отвечает Беа, - нет, камелию.  
Красный лепесток лежит в ее белой руке, в белой перчатке, как кружочек крови. Непристойности нет в словах, кто поймет, на что она намекает, кто вспомнит принцев, лебедей и одетт, повторяя бессмысленно и очарованно вслед за ней: «Нет, камелию». Но этот лепесток в ладони напоминает об утраченной невинности - образ банальный, зато сценичный: оглянись - и увидишь, как она прорвала плеву пальцами, а потом поймала красную каплю, поднесла к губам. Ее лицо опять белеет и заостряется, разве это она, разве у нее минуту назад был этот запавший рот и восковой нос? Нет, это не Беа, не совсем Беа, вовсе не Беа, а отчужденная девушка в синем, которая никогда не дурачилась в казино, чарли-чаплинствуя за карточным столом, никогда не вальсировала с Патриком, оттаптывая ему ноги, никогда не смеялась, не пела, не кружила ему голову - то по часовой стрелке, то против, пока в обморок не упадет. Да и было ли хоть что-нибудь на самом деле, или он сейчас сам все выдумывает, чтобы утешить себя: она переменилась, так переменилась, но он в этом не виноват. «Давайте играть? - предлагает кто-то. - Мы только изменим правила покойной леди Рипон, не будем сравнивать друг друга с животными, я, знаете ли, не хочу, не желаю, чтоб меня обзывали верблюдом. Лучше уж по-другому. Вот вы, Патрик, вы похожи на petite princesse из «Войны и мира». Вы всем улыбаетесь и со всеми дружите, и всем нравитесь, а когда умрете, то будете из гроба жаловаться: "Я вас всех любил и никому зла не желал, и что же вы со мной сделали, ах, что же вы со мной сделали!"». Нужно всего лишь подправить готовую речь, обратиться к Беа искренне и нежно: «Я любил тебя, я не желал тебе зла», - и добавить, импровизируя: «За что же, ах, за что же ты меня так ненавидишь?». Но лучше он сразу ляжет в гроб, чем выговорит вслух эту чепуху, все вздор, он ничуть не похож ни на petite princesse, ни на верблюда.   
\- Не сердись на меня, дорогая. Я не хотел тебя обидеть.   
\- Ты не хотел и не обидел.   
\- Я просто не могу узнать тебя, Беа. Я очень любил тебя, я очень тебя люблю, но сейчас я не узнаю тебя, будто это не ты. Или будто бы это не я.  
\- Быстро же ты меня позабыл. Я-то тебя еще помню.  
\- Я тоже тебя помню. Это неузнавание, а не забвение, это совсем другое чувство... или понятие, может быть. Послушай только, я рассуждаю о понятиях, я точно с ума схожу.   
\- Да, - сухо соглашается Беа, - ты точно сходишь с ума, мне очень жаль. Бедный Патрик, ты потерял рассудок, ты не выдержал второго тура.   
\- Второго tour en l'air? Когда-то я выдерживал их без счета.   
\- Что за дурная игра слов. Ну, бог с тобой, прощай. Может быть, в следующий раз, если ты не покончишь с собой, то будешь в духе и даже узнаешь меня.  
\- Боже мой, - произносит Патрик, - вы все будете ко мне ходить!   
\- Почему бы нет? У тебя такой дом, тут никто не живет. Где же нам еще встречаться?  
Они разыгрывают неотрепетированный скетч, сшивают куски на живую белую нитку: так забавляются в снах, не зная целого, пускают фразы-фейерверки наугад. К чему бы этот «второй тур» - но не en l'air и даже не chaîné, долой балетные термины, хватит, оттанцевали свое; к чему безрассудство и самоубийство, к чему намеки и знаки, модные семейоны, рассыпанные тут и там, с щедростью, но без смысла - чтоб никто не сумел прочитать их и растолковать. Импровизируйте, что хотите, представление должно продолжаться; за стеною снова запевает флейта, как снегирь, и Беа ускользает прочь под это птичье или механическое пенье, выбивает последнюю дробь. Ей никто не нужен, она освобождается от друзей и поклонников, от всех, кто еще о ней помнит, от всех, кто еще верен ей. Будет теперь таскаться сюда вместе со всякими покойниками, будет врываться в адажиетто - надменная и нездешняя, в синей куртке вместо доспехов, в белых перчатках, в гриме, в маске, с волосами, обрезанными под юнца или Жанну. И от нее нет ни утешения, ни облегчения, она летит мимо одна на свете, и этот свет завивается вокруг ее легких ног. А Патрик не бросается вслед за нею, даже не встает с заправленной холодной кровати, ведь они расстались давным-давно, оторвались друг от друга. Он мог бы, мог все исправить когда-то, выбрать ее одну и быть с ней счастливым, он мог всю жизнь протаскаться за нею, с «безумной любовью», как с книжкой подмышкой, мог и жениться - почему бы и нет, она бы ему, наверно, не отказала. Но даже если б он был с ней счастлив, но даже если б она была счастлива с ним – все равно, этого мало, они были бы несчастны вдвоем, очень несчастны.  
Что ж поделать, такова его природа: влюбляться в женщин и в конце концов уходить от них - о, непременно с мужчинами, чем дальше, тем младше, с мальчишками, подающими надежды, с игроками в теннис, с театральными красавчиками, beau goss'ами, прелестными, продажными, пустоголовыми, в дорогих костюмах и начищенных ботинках. Легко свалить вину на Дягилева и оправдаться: это он меня испортил и совратил, это он на пути от Парижа до Монте-Карло угощал меня яблочным пирожным, кружил голову, обещал славы и золота сколько угодно, а сам придвигался все ближе и ближе, потихоньку расстегивал брюки. Шторка спускалась на окне, поезд несся не по волне, но над побережьем, обгоняя луну. Легко притворяться невинным, наивным, несведущим, но все-таки это обман: он и до встречи с Дягилевым видал виды, развлекался напропалую, перепробовал разных партнеров с разными телами - не от распутства, а от любопытства, для лучшего постижения мира и самого себя. А Дягилев его ничему не научил, нет, научил, да не в постели, преподал пару уроков: как изворачиваться, как ускользать, не заплатив по счету, как очаровывать и как влюблять, и даже как влюбляться; в нагрузку - немножко искусства, полдюжины картинных галерей, десяток церквей в июльский жар, с приправой из ревности, капризов, ссор. Стоило потерпеть, пока не закончатся эти высшие курсы, и Патрик был прилежным учеником, первым учеником, пусть и непослушным, и своенравным. Теперь ему кажется, он мог бы тогда и Дягилева «очень полюбить», теперь ему хочется полюбить, исправиться, выпросить запоздалое прощение: вы видите, Серж, я был неправ, я признаю, я сожалею, попробуем начать еще раз, с того же места и до конца, я буду с вами очень мил.   
«Ты будешь мил, - ответит Дягилев, - а я уже не буду». Есть что-то (было что-то?) обворожительное в его безжалостности, в вежливом холодке, в надменности, во всех недостатках, капризах, жестокости. Начнешь перебирать и не остановишься, отчего же он до сих пор не отпускает Патрика, не исчезает, покинув эту комнату, жизнь и мир, как исчезли Беа, Моника, Таллула? Хоть на минуту забыть бы о нем, избавиться от него и от всех несбывшихся и несбыточных, неутраченных иллюзий; дожить бы спокойно, без миндального запаха в воздухе, без мягких шагов вдали, без шутливого вопроса - приснившегося, отзвучавшего давным-давно: «Но когда же вы станцуете Голубую птицу, мой мальчик?». Никогда, никогда, и не надо больше, все это с ним уже случилось, вот и голубые перья, и фотографии, и карточка с тонким почерком Дягилева («Quand danserez-vous L'oiseau bleu?»), с зеленью лавра, с теплом полуночного солнца. Как будто не было других людей, других любовников, приятелей и покровителей, как будто вся его жизнь - с сотнями персонажей, как Temps Perdu - вместила несколько человек: ни родителей нет, ни братьев, ни учителей, а лишь один мужчина - Дягилев, одна женщина - Беа, да две подруги - Таллула и Моника, прелестные и почти бесполые, зашитые в серые платья. Все в строю, пересчитать их, позвать и назвать - и они отзовутся, и скажут, что знали Патрика, что очень скучают без него, что просят поторопиться. Чего же тянуть: написать завещание, всех перецеловать, попрощаться - и улизнуть тихонечко, с черного хода, чтоб не хватились, не вернули с полдороги, не откачали. Там ждут его - если там хоть что-нибудь есть: декорации, оркестровая яма, галерка, лестницы и кулисы, палочки красного грима для губ, кружева в костюмерных, парики, струны, кошки, нарисованные облака. Ах, никогда не завершить этот перечень предметов, значит, лучше и не начинать, лучше сразу захлопнуть дверь и страницу. Там все есть и все будет, там не будет ничего, там нет только любви, одного возлюбленного, с которым бы он - нет, вовсе не с Беа! - стоял к механизму пружин земных и небесных так близко... так близко. Да, точно, там нет любви, потому что она сейчас - вслед за Дягилевым, подражая ему, - «покидает свои небеса», и пружины сокращаются сами и приводят в движенье весь мир.


	3. Джон

Последним приходит Джон – «мой Джон, мой друг, который умер»: он снова молод и легок, как в сорок девятом году, когда Патрик впервые заговорил с ним. Как прекрасны эти цифры: четыре и девять, чудесное сочетание, а к ним примыкают еще пять и один, и так далее, без пропусков, по хронологической шкале, до обрыва, до восемьдесят третьего. Впрочем, об этом обрыве легко забыть, нужно просто не смотреть вниз. Джон приходит к нему - так, как все приходили сегодня: открывает дверь и возвращается в свой дом, в свою спальню, в свою жизнь с Патриком. Нет ни дьявольской хромоты, ни седины, больное сердце вынуто из груди, но кровь окрашивает щеки в розовые тона, а руки кажутся теплыми, нет, они и вправду теплые и живые, Патрик чувствует их - еще до прикосновения, тянется к ним, как к огню. Если так теряют рассудок, то стоит признать: это чрезвычайно приятная потеря. Наверно, прав был друг Дягилева - тот, что перед смертью беседовал о балете, - когда отказывал себе в бессмертии, когда твердил о «черной дыре японской гравюры», но добавлял (откуда Патрику это известно?): «Я верю, что близкие мне не умрут, даже могут со мною иметь сношения в виде привидения, вампиров, и так далее». Все свершается по его словам: мертвый Дягилев обворожителен, ловок и влюблен в другого, мертвые Моника и Таллула милы, беспечны и очень счастливы, и лишь полумертвая Беа полна тайной недоброжелательности - но и ее не надо бояться, она не сделает зла. Как жаль, что вовсе не с ней, не с любовью к ней Патрик сживался, сливался год за годом, и разрыв казался немыслимым, невозможным; как жаль, что не с ее именем, всплывшим в памяти на рассвете, кончался отдых, рассеивался сон; как жаль, ему самому было бы легче, когда бы он ее так любил. Когда-нибудь рассеянный биограф заметит мимоходом, посередине главы: «Он был бисексуален, но главными возлюбленными в его жизни оставались мужчины», - и в этой неловкой, переведенной фразе промелькнет сочувствие: ах, до чего же трудно расставлять возлюбленных по ранжиру и чину, ах, до чего трудно решать, кто главный, кто нет, и насколько проще привязаться к одному человеку раз и навсегда и никого вокруг не видеть. Ну что ж, он привязался, и что толку: разве знал он заранее, что окажется таким живучим, а его bien-aimé - таким хрупким? Теперь некого и винить, теперь только терпеть, дожидаясь смерти и встречи, или - поправка! - одной смерти, ведь встречи он уже дождался. Он чувствует, как падает температура, как сквозь щели в рамах течет внесезонная стужа, трансцедентальный холодок; впрочем, это чепуха и самовнушение, поиск явных примет «того света» - вместо умолкнувшей музыки. Джон обнимает его и целует, и шепчет прямо в губы:  
\- Мим просила передать тебе привет и поцелуй.  
\- Спасибо, - отвечает Патрик, - я очень рад.  
Ах да, Мим тоже мертва, вот уже четырнадцать месяцев, и подмигивает издалека, с того берега, не приезжает на лодке сама, потому что ей некогда, но передает привет – с оказией, с нарочным, и без цензуры. Хорошо ли ей там, милой мушке, легко ли ей и не скучно ли в этом тепле? - боже мой, что за глупые вопросы, там всем хорошо и легко, и попробовал бы кто-нибудь ответить иначе. А может быть, она и хотела приехать, но ее не выпустили, как не выпускают граждан восточного блока - чтоб не шлялись туда-сюда, чтобы сидели тихо; а может быть, ей припомнили вдруг, что она полячка («была полячка», как Дягилев – «был мистик», и припоминали те же самые, в высоких сапогах, в военном или полувоенном), и попросили не рыпаться, не осложнять международную обстановку, считать ритм, как раньше считала, и складывать руками тридцать вторые. Какие мрачные, почти политические фантазии лезут в голову, а что Патрику до политики, пусть хоть лошадь управляет, ему все равно - ну, сейчас все равно, когда он сжимает ладонь Джона в своей ладони и понимает, что похороны отменены, вычеркнуты из календаря, и могила его пуста, как могила Дягилева.   
Ни отваленного камня, ни размотанных простынь, и прошло не три дня, а побольше, впору ахнуть недоверчиво и спросить: «А что, и вправду смерти нет?» - раз не убедили другие гости, не сумели ожить до конца. Но тогда ему ответят уклончиво: решайте, пожалуйста, сами, откуда нам знать, есть у вас смерть или нет, это дело интимное. Давайте лучше поговорим о ваших эротических привычках - что ж, давайте, вот его «эротическая привычка»: милый мальчик Джон, хорошенький, как Дафнис или Хлоя, белокожий и нежный, с припудренным лицом, с грациозною шеей, с безволосой грудью, и так далее, и так далее, скучно перечислять все прелести, от макушки до узких и сильных стоп. Два родимых пятна на бедре, тонкий шрам на лопатке - ну и достаточно, ну и хватит для того, чтобы опознать тело, а впрочем, тело-то он помнит и так, до мелочей, и если понадобится, закроет глаза и, прикоснувшись наугад, повторит уверенно: да, это мой Джон.   
\- Мим просила передать тебе привет и поцелуй.  
\- Два привета и два поцелуя?  
\- Да, чтобы ты ее не забыл.   
\- Мим все еще верит, что мы с тобой были любовниками? - скрипуче спрашивает Патрик.  
\- Да ну тебя, это всего лишь поцелуй, маленькая любезность. Но если он тебе не нужен, верни его, вот и все.  
\- Как шляпу, которая не подошла?  
\- Как ботинки, которые жмут.  
Они прячут смущение, пытаясь болтать легко и беспечно, но сбиваются, не попадают в тон. Шляпа не к лицу, ботинки жмут, радость приправлена неловкостью (как брюссельская капуста - слезами), впору совсем сконфузиться и пробормотать: ах, простите, я обознался, вы так похожи на моего друга, который умер, на моего друга, которого я любил. Мим верит, что они были любовниками, Мим во что только не верит, и нет сил с нею спорить, и нет ее самой, есть лишь ее слова, брошенные когда-то, сохранившиеся навсегда. Вот она сидит - отмотаем ленту назад, доберемся до пятидесятых, - вот она сидит, скрестив ноги, у барной стойки, с петушиным хвостом в стакане и на голове, пьет через соломинку, берет с тарелочек, не глядя, то орех, то виноградину, то оливку. Ее жалели в молодости: дурнушка, ритмичка, иностранка, никогда ей не подняться высоко, она так и останется приживалкою, тенью, прислугой за все; а теперь - смотрите-ка! - она седа и прелестна, за спиною у нее стоит невидимый Меркурий, «ходок по морям и по небу», покровитель ее театра. Он учит ее изобретать и связывать несвязуемое, отталкиваться от земли и снова к земле прикасаться, а Мим хорошая ученица, и ее ноги крылаты - в подражание учителю, обуты по меркурийской моде. И когда Патрик, ненадолго оставив Джона (живого Джона, юного Джона, это пятидесятые, не забывайте, это было очень давно), подходит к ней и пожимает руку, и говорит: «Вы сегодня прекрасны, Мим, вы каждый день прекрасны, но сегодня уж чересчур», - тогда Мим наклоняет голову, прислушиваясь ли к тому, что шепчет ей на ухо Меркурий, и отвечает под диктовку или вовсе без диктовки, выпустив соломинку из губ:   
\- Патрик, милый, знаешь, что я подумала, когда увидала сейчас вас вместе с Джоном?  
\- Что же вы подумали, Мим? Как я стар и как он хорош?  
\- Я подумала, что ты при нем - как Дягилев был при тебе. Точь-в-точь, но с поправкой на эпоху. Ты не согласен?  
Нет, отчего же, - должен ответить он, - это очень лестно; нет, ну что вы, Мим, - должен ответить он, - вы ошибаетесь, я ничуть не похож на Дягилева, а Джон не похож на меня, ничего общего, и эпохи тут ни при чем. Нет, ну что вы, Мим, с чего вы взяли, что он со мной спит, а я за это даю ему роли, что за вздор, так даже Дягилев не делал, я даю ему роли, потому что он талантлив, вот и все. Мы друзья, мы коллеги, мы учитель и ученик, два поколения, мы кто угодно, но не те, за кого вы нас принимаете, мы не любовники, не обижайтесь, Мим. Столько ответов предложено, но Патрик пожимает плечами и просит прощения, и возвращается к Джону в восемьдесят третий год, а значит - не признает себя ни любовником, ни новым Дягилевым, не соглашается или попросту лжет. Мало ли что кажется со стороны, пусть они неразлучны, как filles en gris, пусть они одеваются одинаково и живут вместе, и боже мой, даже целуются - все равно, это игры и дым, не нарушение тишины и порядка, не «грубая непристойность». Че-пу-ха, все обойдется благополучно, им бы дотянуть до «акта о половых преступлениях», а дальше уже нестрашно. Мим смотрит им вслед, улыбаясь, и раздавливает виноградину в пальцах, опускает вуальку со лба; Меркурий велит дать занавес, и остаются все при своем.  
Акт принят, и теперь можно спать спокойно: ну, хоть в этой спальне, на кровати Джона, где есть место для всех. Патрик садится с ним рядом (нет, не ложится, потому что так ближе к смерти, а не к любви) и думает: да, пожалуй, все осталось по-прежнему, все при своем, ничего не изменилось - как я стар и как он хорош, а больше ни вздоха, ни звука. Поразительнее всего не явление мертвых, а сохраненный ими дар речи: они выходят к Патрику с теми же словами, что и при жизни, щебечут любезно и литературно об отвлеченных вещах, о «понятиях», о мнимых и зримых предметах, о том, что случилось с ними, до них и после них. Что им до земных дел, до разводов и свадеб, премьер, провалов, маленьких и больших войн, что им до авиакатастроф, эпидемий, наводнений в библиотеках, пожаров в монастырях, что им до новых книг, до поставленных и запрещенных спектаклей, до смены сезонов, что им до живых, наконец, и что им до Патрика, кто кому - он ли им, они ли ему - должен говорить в утешение: я тебя не забыл, мы тебя не забыли? Отсутствие равнодушия странно, как отсутствие немоты: легче верить, что ушедшие безучастны к отставшим, легче верить - и уверять, что связи оборваны навсегда или до свидания в новом месте, свете, театре, до «несвиданья в раю, в аду ли». Но кто-то возражает: «Вы просто не знали до сих пор, что со смертью человека отношения с ним не кончаются. Так бывает, вы скоро привыкнете, вы уже привыкаете, и когда вам говорят: 'Но ты помнишь, что я умер?', вы не спорите и не плачете, вы отвечаете: 'Ну, это ничего, это все равно'». Это ничего, это бывает, ну что ж тут поделаешь? И Патрик продолжает «отношения» с Дягилевым, с Моникой и Таллулой, с Беа Лилли (с поправкой на нефизическую смерть), с другими, пусть невидимками, но не позабытыми, - слишком долго перечислять имена, да и незачем, он помнит их, не называя вслух, - с друзьями, подругами, возлюбленными, восхищенными, и с Джоном, теперь еще и с Джоном.   
\- Но ты помнишь, что я умер? - спрашивает Джон.  
\- Ну, это ничего, - отвечает Патрик, - это все равно. Я скучал без тебя.  
\- Я думал, ты не успеешь соскучиться. Мы не виделись совсем немного, дней двадцать или около того.  
\- Да, около того. Уж конечно, меньше, чем я не виделся с Дягилевым или даже с Таллу. Впрочем, это несравнимо, мне кажется, я никогда и не расставался с Дягилевым в каком-то смысле.  
\- Значит, ты расстался со мной?  
\- Поверил в расставание. Но это неважно, ты пришел, и я очень рад.  
\- Рад мне или привету от Мим?  
\- А ты пришел ко мне из-за Мим и ее приветов, или сам хотел меня увидеть?  
\- Я не спрашивал тебя об этом в Париже, - напоминает Джон, - не спрашивай и ты, иначе не восстановишь сцену. Мы совершим ошибку, если заговорим.  
\- Мы уже говорим, и кроме того, мне придется выйти из комнаты, если уж восстанавливать до конца. Ах, нет, я ошибся, тогда выходить тебе, ведь ты играешь меня.  
\- Нет, я уже не понимаю, кто кого играет. Мне кажется, мы что-то перепутали, давай попробуем сначала. И я забыл, как было тогда, разве ты не пригласил меня выпить кофе?  
\- Что ты, конечно, нет. И ты мне тогда совсем не понравился, - добавляет Патрик. - Я никогда не думал, что потом буду тебя так любить. «Так» - значит, очень сильно.  
\- Я знаю, ты же написал об этом. Не о любви, а о том, что я тебе не понравился, да еще смягчил слова для печати.  
\- О, вот как? И что же там было по-настоящему?  
\- Я уверен, ты подумал что-то вроде: «И почему я должен целовать этого нахального мальчишку, который много о себе мнит?».   
\- Слишком длинно, нужно отредактировать. Никто не думает такими фразами.  
\- Никто не произносит такие фразы вслух, это неестественно.  
\- Я люблю неестественность.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Тогда поцелуй старика, который много о себе мнит. Это тебе в наказание.  
Джон хмыкает и снова целует Патрика - крепче, чем прежде, с позабытым и милым тщеславием: смотрите же, как я ступать и целовать умею. Восхитительна эта иллюзия: вкус губ все тот же, и объятия точно те же. Так и не догадаешься, что он тоже - ушедший, он притворяется искусно, не делая усилия, как мистрис Домби (но при чем же тут мистрис Домби?). Ни кровь, ни желчь, ни лимфа, ни сперма - не иссякли в нем, он прах, конечно, ну а кто теперь не прах, все рассуждения ужасно ненадежны. Сказать бы ему, как Тристану: «Открой зеленые глаза, мне все равно, каким тебя послала ко мне назад зеленая страна, soll ich atmen, soll ich lauschen, soll ich schlürfen, untertauchen», - но помилуйте, они не в опере, и Патрик двух слов не свяжет по-немецки. Не стоит сейчас ни дышать, ни слушать, ни глотать, ни погружаться: глаза открыты, и нет в них трупной зелени, живая жилка бьется на виске. О господи, думает Патрик, но кто же все-таки написал так верно о возвращении оттуда: «Мне все равно, каким тебя послала ко мне назад зеленая страна, где все в зеленом свете снова и продолжалось музыкой для нас», неужели опять - друг Дягилева, счастливчик, умерший в больнице, болтавший перед смертью о балете, не веривший в бессмертие для себя? Не отмахнуться от его тени, он является ниоткуда, с карнавала или из преисподней, переодетый то маркизом, то Антиноем, и создает четвертое измерение, рассыпая слова, как хлебные крошки. А Патрик даже имени его не знает и не успеет узнать, да и зачем это имя, зачем этот след, пусть он вечно пребудет «другом Дягилева», вездесущим и легким, смуглым, лукавым, «в дебрях северных мерзнувшим эллином», как, впрочем, сказано о ком-то другом или пока еще не сказано, не придумано. Не разберешь, что уже отзвучало, а что лишь должно прозвучать, Патрик соскальзывает в искаженное, но прекрасное пространство, где бродят, как лани, девушки в сером, где фавн дремлет в остановившемся полудне, где всегда есть и деньги, и ангажементы, и где Джон, юный Джон Гилпин приходит к нему и садится на кровать, целуясь, и шепчет:   
\- Теперь я наказан и прощен, и мы с тобой в расчете. Между прочим, я был очень вежлив с тобою, я никогда тебя не обижал.  
\- Да, конечно, в начале, пока ты стеснялся меня. Пока мы еще не были близки.   
\- Чем дальше, тем вежливее, надо было соблюдать дистанцию. И постельный режим.  
\- Только постельный режим, - уточняет Патрик, - но не строгий, со всеми подряд.  
\- «В общем ничего, приятно, хорошо от прыщиков на лице». Не помню, откуда.  
\- Неважно, откуда. А когда мы оба привыкли, ты осмелел и стал очень нахален, некоторые даже говорили мне, что ты со мной груб.   
\- Да, да, и неблагодарен, и совсем тебя не люблю - между прочим, ложь. А я всего лишь тебе подражал, я старался быть на тебя похожим. Ты же сам нахал, Патрик, похуже меня, но тебя не ругали за то, что ты груб со мной.   
\- Ругали, да ты просто не слышал.  
Доставалось ему за спиной и в лицо, в частных письмах и в разговорах, в дневниках для потомков, и поделом, и поделом: он нагл и заносчив, упрям, неверен, хитер, он проныра, ирландец, интриган, карьерист, он не платит по счетам, он вспыхивает по пустякам, он любого доведет до мигрени. «Мил, но манерен», «недурен, но не в классических ролях», «игрив и несерьезен», «тщеславен и завистлив», «слишком носат для принца», «слишком кокетлив для Зигфрида», «ему бы все бегать чертом на пальцах», ему бы остановиться, довольно, отбегал свое и здорово всем надоел. Ну что ж, называйте его как угодно, обвиняйте его в чем угодно, он не станет защищаться, он даже признает, наверно, что груб и недобр, и вспыльчив, и несправедлив, и все-таки спросит напоследок: «Но ведь я ласковый, я всегда ласковый?». И за эту ласковость ему простят - должны простить - все грешки и капризы. В пятидесятые уже заглянули, пора пойти дальше и вспомнить подробнее сорок девятый год, лето, репетицию в Париже, пресловутую возможность сказать «нет», которую они оба упустили. Опять автомобили, каштаны, таксисты-грачи, Триумфальная арка, где ждут друг друга влюбленные, словно «возле казармы, в свете фонаря» (это кто-то ставит пластинку, разбавляя уличный шум), опять разъезды, контракты, спектакли, как до последней войны, как после предпоследней. Но хотя бы не нужно больше плясать в ревю и оперетках, приторговывать собою по сходной цене; нет, теперь он уважаемый человек, учитель и классик, образцовый Альбрехт для образцовых Жизелей. И даже за манерность его почти не ругают, и даже критик Дики пишет в «Балете», как он хорош в балете, а потом пьет с ним бренди (в бутылке из-под духов) и твердит: «Ты состаришься, как красавица при дворе, ты в каждое зеркало заглядываешь, чтобы полюбоваться собой, это несносно. Влюбись в кого-нибудь, наконец, а то останешься без ролей, «Нарцисса» для тебя все равно не восстановят».  
Легко раздавать советы без спроса: «Влюбись в кого-нибудь, отвернись от собственного отражения, прислушайся хотя бы к эху в фиолетовой тунике», - вот он допивает бренди, скривившись, и исчезает: ни следа, ни вздоха, будто и не было Дики. У него свои хлопоты, причуды, партнеры и журналы, он тоже беспечен, он тоже несчастен, но хотя бы в кого-то влюблен. Это его, а не Джона, Патрик приглашал когда-то выпить кофе и поспать, очень давно, еще до войны, и непременно в Оксфорде, на испытанных подмостках для гомосексуальных интрижек; теперь что остается - лишь бросить прощальный взгляд на Англию, на купола и шпили, на белые левкои и на Дики, взять чемодан и переплыть на континент. Нет, не мигрень, не изгнание, а маленькая поездка с обратным билетом в кармане, потом он вернется тем же путем. Надо вспомнить, кто кого играет и что будет в конце - но не спрашивайте об этом, вы совершите ошибку, если заговорите. Давайте притворимся, что сегодня все случится впервые, а следующий шаг неизвестен, нет ничего впереди. Патрик проходит в темный зал, в прохладу после уличной духоты, в двери для зрителей, но никто не берет у него билет. В голубом воздухе летит пыль, ложи замкнуты на ключ, скрипки фальшивят, и светлоголовый мальчик стоит на сцене, склонившись и завязывая ленточки туфель. Холодный лайм-лайт стекает по его плечам и рукам, трико порвано на колене, бедра узки, грудь плоска, и все-таки он похож на классическую балерину, травестированную балерину Дега - пусть без пачки и без цветка в корсаже, без узла волос на затылке, - и все-таки он трогателен и даже мил, а Патрик еще не знает его имени и смотрит равнодушно: да, хорош собой, но и только, не последний хорошенький в мире. Мальчик выпрямляется, и кто-то командует: «Довольно, уберите свет». Нет ли Дягилева в первом ряду, он должен быть там со своею свитой, с встревоженным режиссером, с красавчиком секретарем, с подругами, с музыкантами, с верным чиновником для особых поручений. Все они рассыпались в прах или впали в ничтожество, занялись болезнями, ссорами, мемуарами, научились подделывать рецепты в аптеках и вкалывать морфий в затвердевшие вены. Как же еще им спастись от тоски во всем теле, вроде судороги или прострела, от физического страдания, не касающегося души? Дягилев умер в августе, давным-давно, будто в минувшем веке, и никто его не заменит, и незачем искать замену, оглядываясь на пустые кресла. Двигаться дальше, как странно двигаться дальше в одиночестве, без него. Не надо никаких оправданий, не надо даже пытаться быть смирным и молчаливым, совсем близко очерчен золотой и зеленый круг, но вход туда запрещен. Патрик произносит негромко:  
\- Я беседовал утром с маркизом и сказал ему, что заеду на пять минут.  
\- Да, - отвечают из темноты, - мы знаем, маркиз нас предупредил.   
\- Не беспокойтесь, я вам не помешаю.   
\- Вы никогда не мешаете никому, это нам известно.   
\- Кто распускает эти слухи, думает обо мне чересчур хорошо.  
\- Так чего вы хотите, так кого вы хотите?  
\- Мне только нужно увидеть Джона Гилпина.  
\- А, мы так и знали, мы тоже так и знали. Джон, иди сюда. Мы продолжим через пять минут.  
Бесполый голос звучит неизвестно откуда, с колосников или из-за кулис. Лицо скрыто, есть лишь «мы» - не от чванности, а для таинственности: вместо маски - множественное число, да герметическое всеведенье в придачу. Это эхо, но без фиолетовой туники, невидимый распорядитель, мастер церемоний: здесь нет проблем, здесь жизнь прекрасна, девушки прекрасны, даже оркестр в яме - и тот прекрасен. Через пять минут они продолжат, а Патрик любезно исчезнет, чтобы не мешать: auf Wiedersehen, à bientôt, звон цимбал, и повторяем все сначала, но теперь, пожалуйста, без ошибок, ведь мы так и знали, что вы ошибетесь в первый раз. Мастер церемоний зовет: «Джон, иди сюда», - а «сюда» значит не «ко мне», а к Патрику, незваному гостю, и хорошенький мальчик повинуется и подходит ближе. Ленточка вот-вот развяжется снова на его лодыжке, голубой лунный луч падает наискосок, намечая надрез на груди. Он мил и сейчас, когда расстояние сокращается, он был мил и раньше, на фоне распахнутого западного окна - для ангела или для розы. Его рубашка промокла подмышками, он репетирует несколько часов подряд, но дышит очень легко, он еще не успел устать по-настоящему, ему не нужен отдых. Впору позавидовать его молодости, его счастливому сложению, бездумным и гибким жестам - все у него впереди, он пока не знает мучительной боли, не тревожится из-за коленей или ступней. Прилежен ли он, тщеславен ли он, скромен или честолюбив - попробуй-ка разбери, с одного взгляда не угадаешь, и не стоит угадывать, потому что сейчас неважно, чего он хочет, неважно, что станет с ним. Законы оконченной войны тут ни при чем, Патрику кажется, что он никогда, даже в юности, не встречал настолько веселых времен. При лобовом столкновении с любовью попробуй-ка объяснить, что ты ни в чем не виноват, попробуй заупрямиться и не влюбиться. Но Патрик соблюдает правила движения по этой опасной дороге и думает, что ему ничего не грозит. Искусственная луна льется сверху вниз, ласкает мальчика, как хочет: «и сладострастна, и чиста, во всевозможные места». Впрочем, это позднейшая вставка, сиюминутное наслоение, подсказка Дягилева или его покойных друзей из адской ложи: они невидимы и любезны, они забавляются своими цитатами, но не мешают играть. Патрик тоже делает шаг вперед, входит под прожектор, как под душ (о, лишь бы там была вода). У мальчика свежее и тонкое лицо, большие глаза, сильные руки, пригласить бы его на обед после репетиции, приволокнуться бы за ним от безделья, переспать разок или два - но нет времени, лень с ним возиться, и он не последний хорошенький в мире, в конце концов.   
\- Значит, это вы - Джон Гилпин? - спрашивает Патрик.  
\- Да, - отвечает мальчик.  
\- Мадам Рамбер просила передать вам привет.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- И еще вот это.  
Патрик берет его за руку и целует в губы. Не надо ни тянуться вверх, ни наклоняться вниз, они оба невысоки, им легко и удобно целоваться друг с другом. Мим знала, кого подослать к милому мальчику Джону, ох уж эта умница и бесстыдница Мим - с жестокими шутками, с острым чутьем, с далькрозианским ритмом в крови. Нельзя на нее сердиться, и Патрик не сердится - наоборот, он благодарен за развлечение, за спланированный поцелуй. У Джона пересохшие от театрального воздуха губы, Джон пахнет потом и рисовой пудрой, Джон прелестен, молод и, наверно, талантлив, и недурно было бы влюбиться в него всерьез - но Патрику некогда влюбляться, он занят и завтра покинет Париж. Это Дягилев в два счета терял голову от мальчишек, обещал ролей и нарядов (или все-таки славы и золота?) сколько угодно, завораживал, зачаровывал, угощал конфетами, брал на поводок, соблазнял в спальных вагонах; это Дягилеву все сходило с рук - и долги, и провалы, и ложь, и шестнадцатилетние спутники - не то чтобы фавориты и вовсе не пажи, и не совсем ганимеды, маленькие возлюбленные или просто «маленькие», притягивающие несчастья. А Патрик не увлекается, но забавляет себя самого, подбрасывает немного безнравственности в поскучневший нравственный мир. Ах, как все изменилось с веселых двадцатых, после первой войны все оставшиеся в живых танцевали напропалую, а после второй войны поняли, что так можно дотанцеваться и до газовой камеры, - и теперь их не раскачаешь, не уговоришь попробовать секс втроем, фокстрот, кокаин: пристойное поведение снова в моде, а до студенческих революций, до рок-н-ролла и экстази еще далеко. Патрик преодолевает безвременье, целуя Джона, и прогоняет старость, крадет жар из чужой крови, и чувствует, как сухие губы раскрываются под его губами и отвечают на поцелуй.  
\- «Передать вам привет и еще вот это...» Самое смешное совращение в моей жизни.   
\- Поправка: единственное совращение.  
\- Хорошо, поправка принята: единственное.  
\- Я уверен, никто никогда так к тебе не приставал, только я. И я тоже не приставал, я просто выполнял поручение. Это была обыкновенная вежливость.  
\- Необыкновенная, поверь мне, я больше нигде не встречал таких вежливых, как ты.   
\- И настолько веселых времен.  
\- И вообще-то это было ужасно. Я возбудился и боялся, что ты это заметишь. А когда ты ушел, я сбежал в гримерку и стал мастурбировать.  
\- На меня? Как мило.  
\- Не совсем на тебя, на поцелуй с тобой. Впрочем, это почти одно и то же.   
\- Но ты никогда не рассказывал, что мастурбировал на меня или хотя бы на поцелуй со мной, - замечает Патрик. - Почему? Ты стеснялся?  
\- Не знаю, наверно. Видишь ли, как-то неловко говорить человеку, что фантазируешь о нем.  
\- Но мне-то ты мог сказать.  
\- Конечно, мог, - соглашается Джон и прикладывает пальцы ко рту Патрика. - Но оставь мне хоть одну тайну.   
Как странно вспоминать начало последней огромной любви - и как странно понимать теперь, когда главное пройдено, что она и вправду «последняя» и «огромная», другой любви уже не будет. Мимолетные увлечения вспыхивают и гаснут, не успев разгореться как следует: времени очень мало, кто знает, когда все закончится? Патрик никому не обещает физической верности, Патрик слишком беспечен, любопытен и легок, а Джон еще молод, ему всего девятнадцать лет (ему было девятнадцать лет тогда, в Париже), пусть побегает на свободе. Насмешливая Мим дразнит их и подмигивает, как птица, в свете их принимают за пару, почти за супругов, и удивляются, прослышав о мнимом расставании, и соболезнуют Патрику - старшему, которого покидает младший (это еще нескоро, в шестидесятых, это уже давно). «Ах, мы слышали, Джон Гилпин женится, помилуйте, а как же вы?» - а его пригласят на свадьбу, а потом на развод, в промежутке пустят нежную дружбу - при закрытом занавесе, чтобы зрители не заскучали. Никаких скандалов и разрывов, никаких увольнений, болей, обид, телеграмм из Буэнос-Айреса, все цивилизованно, скромно, гигиенично, они даже в газеты не попадут.   
«Мы никогда не были любовниками», - пишет Патрик. Пусть ему простится эта маленькая ложь, он хочет, как лучше. Он рассказал все, ничего не скрывая, о Дягилеве, о Монике и Таллуле, о Беа, он намекнул, что были другие, мужчины и женщины, которых он любил. Но не «так» - значит, очень сильно, оставьте ему хоть одну тайну. «Помилуйте, а как же вы?» - повторяют настойчиво и включают тайком диктофоны, и вынимают платки, чтобы вытереть ему слезы. А он отвечает беспечно, что не пропадет, переживет и выживет, сам себя заклинает, предчувствуя расставание, и шепчет старчески, цитируя кого-то - то ли покойного Дягилева, то ли совсем другого, еще не умершего, рыжего: «Храни вас небо», - но не верит, что это небо Джона сохранит. У него дурные отношения с богом или с богами, он не язычник и не любимец, не дионисианец, не аполлонец, не атеист и даже не честный католик, все не то, все мимо, и никто не вступится ни за него, ни за его друга. И странно рассчитывать на покровительство свыше, странно ждать спасения от прекрасного купола над прекрасной землей. Нужно изворачиваться самому, используя врожденную или обретенную гибкость, гуттаперчевость тела; нужно отбросить дурные мысли и не думать о будущем, вот и все, а от меланхолии помогают прохладные ванны и «Голубые гроты» (вход только для членов клуба).   
В пятьдесят первом году они вдвоем уезжают в Венецию. Стоит жара, лагуна пахнет гнилью, и вода, как в тюрьме, пропитывает стены, белье и кости. «Венеция иногда до того красива, что хоть ложись и умирай, а иногда до того мрачна и вонюча, что хоть вон беги», - пишет один путешественник, не успевший убежать вон (пришлось ему лечь и умереть в Hotel des Bains). Впрочем, здесь, как известно, нельзя «жить», только «быть», да и то недолго, пока не заразишься чем-нибудь неизлечимым, пока не войдешь в старое зеркало, словно в «загадочном рассказе» Ренье. Школы, биржи, солдаты, зеленщики - это не всерьез, это понарошку, чтоб уравновесить кладбища, музеи и мертвецов. Но Патрика схватывает чужой спазматический страх перед гибелью и разложением, перед зыбкой почвой и дряхлеющими дворцами: он гуляет по набережной неисцелимых, она же Дзаттере, и бормочет себе под нос, что не заслуживает ни выздоровления, ни жалости. Посмотрите на него, он рассуждает о высоких предметах, он точно сходит с ума, этот милый Патрик, никогда не бравший книги в руки по доброй воле. Вот-вот случится несчастье, ночью под фонарем от него отшатывается собственная тень. Слишком много людей в этом городе летом, в высокий сезон, и нечем дышать даже ему: наверно, это дурной знак, симптом тифа, предвкушение нервного срыва. У женщин тушь стекает с ресниц, подглазья черны от усталости и безделья; здесь невесело, нет знакомых, вино нагревается в стаканах так, что в рот не возьмешь. Патрик чувствует, что стареет с каждым днем, и все сильнее влюбляется в Джона, и стыдится одинаково этой старости и этой любви. Разница в возрасте чересчур велика: разве не смешно на пятом десятке гоняться, прихрамывая, за беспечным и бессердечным юнцом, и разве не смешнее надеяться, что он когда-нибудь сжалится и войдет ночью в спальню, без условий, без просьб и без платы? Нет, чудес не бывает, Патрик сам виноват, что ничего не требует взамен, не заходит дальше локтя, дальше первого поцелуя - и то не по своему желанию, а по желанию Мим. Не умеешь настоять на своем - ну что ж, не берись, засыпай в одиночестве и думай перед сном, что, может быть, виноват еще и город, где легче мучиться от неутоленных страстей, легче гнаться за тенями и масками и, все потеряв, возвращаться домой, к обыкновенным дорогам, к автомобилям, к воде, втиснутой в трубы, укрощенной, закопанной в землю.  
Вот когда его настигает запоздавший удар молнии, электричество смотрит ему в лицо. Не с первого взгляда и не с первой встречи, и даже не с первого поцелуя начинает раскручиваться маятник, описывая концентрические круги. Веселое дягилевское проклятье обрушивается на него с высоты: попробуй-ка сам, дружок, как сладко и безнадежно мечтать о мальчишке - вдвое младше тебя самого, о мальчишке, который влюбляется в каждую юбку, в молодость, в гладкие лица и сильные плечи, о мальчишке, который в конце концов непременно тебя оставит. Ну что, нравится тебе это отчаяние, это болезненное, холерное бессилие, это первое в жизни поражение, сдача и гибель? То-то же, вот оно, настоящее, привыкай, привыкай, теперь так и будет, теперь твоя очередь. Патрик расплачивается, наконец, за небрежность и невлюбленность, за упрямство, за глупость и глухоту, за равнодушие, обманы, капризы, зевоту, за игры в теннис; очень жаль, что нельзя улизнуть, как прежде, бросив кого-нибудь другого с этим счетом в руке. И очень жаль, что нет снотворного - старомодного лауданума, какого и по рецептам не найдешь, чтоб глотнуть и забыться, не до смерти, а до утра. Он ждет избавления, курит лежа, пьет теплую воду из гостиничного графина, и снова курит, стряхивая пепел куда попало. Довольно-таки опасно, вот так и умирают, уснув и уронив окурок на подушку, на покрывало, на грудь; ткань тлеет, вспыхивает искра, потом одновременно занимаются рассвет и огонь, и вот уже все полыхает вокруг - и вода, и стены, и город.   
\- Ты спишь? - тихо зовет Джон.  
Патрик знает: разумнее промолчать, притвориться спящим, упустить минуту и не лгать потом в мемуарах - ведь придется когда-нибудь сочинять последние мемуары. Он не очнется от шорохов, скрипов и легких шагов, не скажет ни слова, ничего не узнает; приказано его не беспокоить - вот он и не беспокоится, ему все равно, кто открывает дверь. Ветер покачивает занавеску, ущербная туберкулезная луна просвечивает сквозь тюль, рисует полосы на полу. И Джон проходит по этим полосам, приближается бесшумно, развязывая пояс халата. Как прелестны и простодушны его жесты: он раздевается, чтобы лечь в постель - в чужую постель, куда его вовсе не приглашали. Венецианские строфы еще не написаны, и Патрик не вспоминает к случаю: «...прижаться к живой кости, как к горячему зеркалу, с чьей амальгамы пальцем нежность не соскрести», - и, наверно, никогда не вспомнит, потому что не читает по-русски, не умеет читать. Но Джон снимает халат и ложится к нему, спускаясь уже не по лунным штрихам, а по несуществующим строчкам, и видит в полумраке запрокинутое лицо на подушке, незнакомое и некрасивое, с заостренным подбородком и большим носом. Впору подумать, что ошибся спальней и вошел не туда, не к тому («не в того» - бесстыдное третье отрицание): вы мне не нравитесь при лунном свете, мне кажется, это вовсе не вы, не ты, не Патрик. И вообще, пора бы шутки эти оставить вам - Венеция скучна. Так меняются интонации и смолкают оркестры, acqua alta благополучно и быстро снижается, потому что сейчас не сезон наводнений. Джон проводит пальцем по лбу, щеке и губам Патрика, рисует профиль одним росчерком, не отнимая грифеля от бумаги или от кожи. И снова спрашивает:  
\- Ты спишь? - с театральною вежливостью, чтобы опробовать голос.   
\- Я не сплю, - отвечает Патрик. - Что случилось, зачем ты пришел?  
\- Если я скажу, что замерз, ты мне все равно не поверишь. Такой предлог годится лишь для зимы.  
\- Значит, зимой приходят, чтобы согреться, а летом - чтобы переспать? И раз сейчас лето...  
\- И раз сейчас лето... Впрочем, если ты этого не хочешь, скажи мне, и я уйду. Но мне казалось, ты совсем не против.  
\- Я все-таки не Дягилев. Так ты не сделаешь у меня карьеры.  
\- Я знаю, - усмехается Джон. - Но ведь и ты сам, наверно, спал с Дягилевым не только из-за карьеры.  
Потом он целует Патрика в губы и прижимает к себе, освобождая от ответственности и от ответа, переигрывает парижскую сцену: главное пройдено, остались лишь детали. Из раскрытых на запад окон раздаются аплодисменты - это хлопают в ладоши ангелы или розы, приветствуя новых счастливцев, и сам Дягилев, пробудившись от сна и стряхнув мрамор памятника, как стряхивал когда-то пылинку с обшлага, приезжает на похоронной гондоле с кладбища Сан-Микеле, выходит на набережную неисцелимых, но исцеленных вопреки отрицаниям, и произносит насмешливо: «Похоже, вы подружились, как мило, это меня очень забавляет, о да, забавляет». Не скрыться от его насмешек, не улизнуть потихоньку, не в этом городе точно, здесь он «беспределен, повсеместен, почти уловим» и неуловим вовсе; избавившись от страха воды, огибая рыбачьи сети, он прогуливается, выстукивая тростью камни под ногами, ищет пустые пространства, наблюдает, как смерть продолжается без него, и притворяется, будто не понимает звучащих вокруг живых языков. Брызги летят ему в лицо, занавески плещутся вместе с волнами, запеленывая, задрапировывая лагуну; мосты по привычке ощущают его вес или видимость веса, в неурочный час стонут колокола. Дягилев проходит под окнами, на ходу благословляя любовь; так приятель его, перед смертью беседовавший о балете, писал когда-то: «Но невещественный дворец любовью этой не разрушен», - а теперь с настоящих дворцов осыпаются штукатурка и иней. В Венеции хорошо умирать, а пока не умер - крутить романы, обниматься под одеялом, бормотать, попрошайничать, петь, по ночам мечтать о самоубийстве - но без воды, лучше в петле или в костре, а потом торжествовать над распадом, соединяясь по-собачьи или лицом к лицу, пачкать простыни спермой, просыпаться утром, минуя лето, сразу попадая в зиму, где ни туристов, ни жары, лишь гусиная зябкая рябь на стекле. Впрочем, это уже общие места и литература, надо проще, без путеводителей, без советов из Бедекера, надо суше и жестче: прощайте, друг мой, прощайте, пора вставать.   
«Мы никогда не были любовниками», - повторяет Патрик вежливо и упрямо, и не все ли равно - поверят ему или нет? После них не останется убедительных доказательств: ни чересчур нежных писем, ни фотографий, ни зашифрованных дневников, все гладко и пусто, не придерешься. Даже в наш вольный век иногда живут вместе, а спят порознь, прощаются на ночь, не прикасаясь губами к губам, рукой к руке, желают покойных снов, тихо закрывают двери. Пожалуйста, ничего не выдумайте, не рассуждайте о покровителях и фаворитах, эти отношения, по-своему честные и чистые, умерли вместе с Дягилевым, их не воскресить. Джон не сделает у Патрика карьеру вот так, не получит в подарок ни кольцо от Картье, ни часы, ни томик Манна, и не уйдет через год, жалуясь на удушье: ты отбираешь у меня воздух, потому что слишком любишь меня, и если я останусь с тобой, то очень быстро умру. Обойдемся без мелодрам, снизим тон, все хорошо в меру. Они становятся любовниками в июле пятьдесят первого, в Венеции, и никогда больше не говорят на эту тему, живут, как прежде, целуются потихоньку и не мешают друг другу дышать. Одинаковые кольца блестят у них на пальцах, не сковывая, а освобождая от условностей и условий, от обязанностей и долгов; крошки выдохшегося цианистого калия слипаются в ком под печаткой, перестают быть ядом. Верность им не нужна, они заводят связи с «третьими сторонами», назначают свидания, ссорятся, расстаются, сходятся вновь и повторяют из года в год ту же венецианскую сцену в других декорациях: сумерки любого сезона, гостиничная или собственная кровать, ветер, птица или хотя бы бабочка за окном, трепет крыльев и сердца, выключение из пейзажа.   
\- Помнишь, ты сказал тогда в Венеции? Зимой приходят, чтобы согреться, летом - чтобы переспать...  
\- Интересно, зачем же приходят осенью?  
\- Чтобы получить и то, и другое. А вообще, зависит от погоды: бывают же холодные сентябри.   
\- Как ты думаешь, - спрашивает Патрик, - мы могли бы сейчас с тобой заняться любовью? Или все-таки слишком холодно?  
\- Или слишком тепло. Нет, лучше не надо. Мы могли бы, но лучше не надо.  
О, впору обидеться и воскликнуть: ну что ж, теперь, когда я состарился, я стал для тебя нехорош, теперь, когда ты умер, а я еще жив, ты мною брезгуешь, разве не так? Но Патрик и ждал отказа, должно же быть что-то несбыточное в мире, где тени приходят, болтают, целуются и рассказывают, как им спокойно и легко, легче, чем ему, еще живому. Совокупление возможно, осуществимо (припомните, повторите: «близкие мне не умрут, даже могут иметь со мной сношения», - так пишет приятель Дягилева, утешительно и безутешно), и дел-то всех - раздеться и лечь в постель, не зря же они встречаются не в гостиной, а в спальне. Патрик прижимает к губам теплое запястье, считает пульс Джона, сбивается и считает снова, отмеряя то десять, то миллион ударов в минуту. Или это его собственное сердце бьется за двоих, оглушительно, как барабан, и так и будет бить, будет бить, будет бить до утра? Нет, Джон прав: лучше не надо, а то он еще, чего доброго, умрет в объятиях, in flagrante deliсto, и его найдут одного, «в возмутительной позе», с вывернутыми под грудью руками, с раздвинутыми и заледеневшими ногами, лицом вниз, на матрасе, как на скале. Смешно и глупо, друзья смутятся, похоронят его воровато, почти тайком: незавершенное эротическое движение отвратительнее завершенного, что ему стоило кончить и по-кончить с жизнью сразу после, перевернувшись на спину? И он никогда не был хорош в этой роли, ему бы играть арапов или матросов, красавчиков, офицеров на балу, веселых чертей или самого сатану, чтоб под занавес упасть с лестницы, со второго этажа вместо неба и рая, и, отлежавшись в холодном гробу, выйти кланяться уже с той стороны, прихрамывая кокетливо: ерунда, оступился, а кости все целы, будет у вас сатана с синяком на бедре, со ссадиной на лбу, с пробитым виском в крови.   
Он перебирает свои старые роли, ищет самую лучшую и признается бесстыдно: да, я был хорошим танцовщиком, я был хорошим партнером, я был просто очень хорошим, и все любили меня (есть еще подходящее заклинание: «любите меня, любите, помешайте мне умереть»). Но балет так непрочен и нежен, дунешь посильнее - и отлетит душа, как пух от уст Эола, останутся лишь фотографии да мемуары из зрительного зала, да смытые кинопленки с темно-красными розами, сильфидами, голубыми рапсодиями. Чуть-чуть ему не повезло, удачливому Патрику, или время не задалось: сначала снимали спортивные парады, потом военную хронику, потом испытания атомных бомб, потом танки в Чехословакии. А когда спохватились - оказалось, что ему семьдесят лет, и он больше не танцует. Ничего не поделаешь, очень жаль, очень жаль, с'est dommage, mon cher chéri, как сказал бы Дягилев, переигрывая себя самого. Несуществование страшно, если думать о нем слишком часто, а Патрик боится посмертного забвения и равнодушия. Когда в одночасье умрут все его современники, то, конечно, не будет потопа: откроют архивы, отроют письма, нащупают связи и узелки, а потом напишут обо всех прямо или наискосок - обо всех, кроме него. Впору воскликнуть возмущенно, обращаясь к потомкам: я был не просто хорош, я был великолепен, как вы смели обо мне забыть? А они ответят: нет, что ты, мы не забыли, мы поминаем Дягилева, помянем и тебя, сын игрока и ирландки, помянем тебя, мальчик с большими карими глазами, premier danseur сезона двадцать пятого года, не горюй, вот увидишь, мы помянем тебя, пред-пред-последняя любовь, Дафнис, Зефир, Дэнди, и ввернем в скобках, что ты был похож «на нашего эрмитажного Вандика Lord'а Warton'а», и напечатаем репродукцию в красках.   
И тонкую ниточку, тоньше паутинки, протянут от него к Джону: ведь они не могут существовать порознь, друг без друга, они тоже связаны, обречены. Не от любви, любовь тут ни при чем, но оттого, что иначе Джон исчезнет бесследно, почти бесследно, станет строчкой в биографическом словаре, именем в списке имен, другим в перечне «и другие». Как Дягилев удерживает Патрика, так Патрик удержит Джона: «раз один - то, значит, тут же и другой», они всегда будут вместе. Это маленькое утешение, пластырь или médecine malgré elle: поневоле или нет, но оно скоро подействует, прогонит боль, исцелит. А пока лучше отвлекаться на что угодно, но не думать о будущем (какое будущее теперь нужно Патрику, ну какое?); и если нельзя переспать сейчас, то можно вспомнить, как они спали - тогда, после Венеции: целовались украдкой на вечеринках, в поездах, в гримерках, занимались сексом после репетиций - разгоряченные, потные, сдирали одежду и бросали на пол, как попало, и вытирались потом мокрыми майками - ничего, не жалко, эти белые пятна легко отстирать, легче, чем кофе и кровь. Ошибалась мудрая Мим: никогда Дягилев не был так безрассуден с Патриком, как Патрик был - с Джоном, никогда не сходил по Патрику с ума - до самозабвенья, почти до слез, не привязывался накрепко (все равно придется развязаться - потом). Он бы тоже не понял - вслед за Беа в белых перчатках или прежде нее, неважно, времена произвольны, - он бы тоже не понял этой лихорадочной, нервной, современной любви, ускоренного ритма жизни и страсти. Все хорошо в меру, мой милый, опасно чересчур увлекаться, это уже нездорово, это неврастения, ты не сможешь танцевать и ему не дашь танцевать, и что тогда с вами будет? Ах, ему ли не знать, что с ними будет, он все это изведал раньше, он читал дурные телеграммы, ревновал, плакал, а потом вылечивался, забывал, пожимал плечами, когда ему напоминали о вчерашнем, позавчерашнем отчаянии. И с ними должно было случиться все самое ужасное (all sorts of dreadful things): пробуждение и отрезвление, хороший отдых - и новый друг в начале сезона, или новая подруга, невеста, жена; и если бы Мим спросила их: «Как, разве вы не вместе? Вы же так любили друг друга», - они бы пожали плечами и ответили одинаково: «А больше не любим». Ну что тут такого: любили, а больше не любим, с кем не бывает - но с ними не было и уже не могло быть.   
\- Знаешь, мы почему-то никогда не говорили об этом, как-то не получалось. Не понимаю, почему. Я расслаблялся в постели с тобой. Мог ни о чем не думать, не играть, не торопиться. Мне даже нравилось, что ты все решаешь за меня.  
\- Но только в постели.  
\- Но только там, - соглашается Патрик. - Неужели тебе было мало?  
\- Нет, вполне достаточно. Мне казалось, я защищаю тебя.   
\- По крайней мере, ты закрывал меня собою. Не нужно покрывал и все такое.   
\- И еще мне казалось, что тогда ты действительно со мной, весь, целиком. Как будто я сотворил тебя, занимаясь с тобой любовью. Как будто тебя не было, пока я не тронул тебя.  
\- И я исчезаю, потому что ты больше не можешь до меня дотянуться. Еще немного, и я исчезну совсем. О боже мой, как это романтично.  
«Я был только тем, чего ты касался ладонью», - подходящая фраза, которую можно произнести: она уже создана, вброшена в мир. Нет перевода, но ничего страшного, на этот раз даже языковая преграда разомкнется и пропустит слова. Ладони вновь скользят в темноте, пытаясь вылепить образ из зыбкой первоматерии, Джон прикасается к Патрику, намечая границы старого тела. Очень романтично и совершенно бессмысленно: все равно не разгладить морщины, не подогнать замирающее, обленившееся сердце. Еще немного, и он совсем исчезнет, из-под стаявшей плоти проступят сухие кости, побелеют-побелеют и тоже станут песком. Все кончено, Джон опоздал: Патрик постепенно распадается, уничтожается, Патрик теперь почти не существует. И разрастается черная дыра японской гравюры, обещая тупую и безнадежную аннигиляцию, без посмертия, без возрождения, без небесного театра. Это чувство в груди похоже на посткоитальную грусть - минус соитие, плюс безверие. В пятьдесят первом году он хотя бы лежал у Джона на плече и слушал, как погружаются весла в воду, как проплывают мимо мусорщики, напевая «Освобожденный Иерусалим», как шуршат мыши за стеною, потревоженные поцелуями. Но здесь нет и этих звуков, и нет утешения, а Джон оглядывается на притихшие часы и говорит:  
\- Я думаю, мне пора. Уже слишком поздно. Или, может быть, слишком рано.  
\- Подожди еще немного. Мы так хорошо начали о сексе, а ты уходишь.   
\- Мы просто никогда раньше не разговаривали о сексе, вот тебе и кажется, что у нас хорошо получается.   
\- Неужели никогда? - удивляется Патрик. – О чем же мы тогда говорили?  
\- Ты рассказывал мне, как спал с другими, но не со мной. Впрочем, со мной ты тоже спал, и наверно, рассказывал об этом кому-то другому.   
\- Нет, что ты, никому. «Знаете ли вы Джона Гилпина? Он очень талантлив, у него большое будущее, он изменит британский балет. И да, кстати, я с ним сплю, и в постели он тоже очень хорош».  
\- И тогда собеседник захочет доказать тебе, что он тоже хорош в постели. А уж британский балет пусть изменяют без него, как-нибудь справятся.  
\- Да, как-нибудь справятся. Мне нравилось спать с тобой, вот и все, мне нравилось все, что ты делал со мной, все, что я делал с тобой. Но я не могу назвать тебя любовником даже сейчас, когда тебя, кажется, больше нет. Как будто я до сих пор должен тебя защищать. Как будто тебе станет хуже, если я не промолчу.  
Как будто к нему прислушаются, как будто ему поверят. Джон вежливо соглашается: да, пожалуйста, промолчи, да, как хочешь, не стоит рисковать, еще не время, пусть думают, что мы друзья, пусть думают - в крайнем случае - о безответном влечении, об односторонней тоске, пусть жалеют тебя, пусть не жалеют меня, или наоборот, но меня теперь проще оплакивать, чем любить, и значит, тебе достанется целиком осадок любви на дне огромной бутылки. Взболтай его и пей, смешав с водою, вместо яда и вместо меда перед сном. Не все ли равно, кто кому забрасывал ноги на плечи, кто к кому приходил тайком по ночам, измяв для вида покинутую и пустую, накрахмаленную постель? Это тайна вроде «Марии Целесты», белое пятно, которое каждый волен закрашивать по своему вкусу: одни скажут - да, были любовниками, другие скажут - нет, жили вместе, но спали порознь, а третьи улыбнутся и спросят - вы уверены, что они вообще существовали? Верить третьим приятнее всего, они предлагают легкий выход: нет ни условий, ни самой задачи, а краткое примечание «post aetatam nostram» (возле четырехзначных лет жизни и смерти) отбивает охоту к новым вопросам. И это даже сладко - не существовать никогда, по крайней мере, не нужно волноваться ни о своей, ни о чужой репутации, потому что - ах, как точно сказано – «не все ли равно, кто кому забрасывал ноги на плечи», и не все ли равно, кто кого любил, наконец, если не было ни «кто», ни «кого», никого.  
\- Напиши о нас все, что хочешь, - вдруг произносит Джон. - Я тебе разрешаю: напиши все, как было, напиши, что я спал с тобой и не только с тобой, убегал от тебя, возвращался, ревновал тебя и к тебе, изменял тебе и изменял с тобой, принимал подарки и ничего тебе не дарил. Напиши, что Мим была права: ты был Дягилевым при мне, я был тобой при Дягилеве.   
\- Если я напишу так, все решат, что мы были несчастны друг с другом. Не очень-то весело быть Дягилевым при таком, как я, ничего хорошего не получишь, кроме диабета и нервного срыва.  
\- Не очень-то весело быть таким, как ты, при Дягилеве: все время держат на привязи и не отпускают купаться. Впрочем, ты меня не привязывал, а я не доводил тебя до нервных срывов, ничего общего нет, мы совсем не похожи на Дягилева и его мальчиков.   
\- Он бы сказал: les garçons de Diaghilev. Послушай, я имитирую его голос, он говорил вот так, - и Патрик повторяет с наслаждением: - Les garçons de Diaghilev, очень надменно, очень важно. Хотя вообще-то я лгу, он никогда бы не сказал ничего подобного, потому что это дурной вкус и глупости. Но теперь, когда он уже ушел, можно и похвастаться: я был мальчиком Дягилева.  
\- Beau Gosse de Diaghilev, «с загримированным, как при сильном загаре, телом», «искуснейший и грациозный, сильный акробат скорее, чем танцовщик». Тебе нравится?   
\- Очень нравится. Ты сам это выдумал или прочитал у кого-то?   
\- Конечно, прочитал, я люблю читать чужие письма. Чужие письма на чужих языках о тебе, вот послушай: «красавец и великолепный танцор, у него большое будущее, но пока его красивое лицо еще мало выразительно», «кокетливый и манерный, но с чувством юмора», «я любил его, несмотря на все его штучки», «он был резв, но мил, и бегал на пальцах, как газель». Я почитал бы тебе еще, но мне пора идти.  
\- Так иди, - отвечает Патрик, - в конце концов, необязательно тут же и уходить, у тебя есть время между «мне пора идти» и «я ухожу, прощайте». Я все понимаю, тебе тоже надо спать по ночам.  
\- Но одному спать скучно. Я бы лучше поспал с тобой, как раньше.  
\- Как раньше не выйдет, ты сейчас слишком молод. А я слишком стар, и все это будет похоже на «Tod in Venedig»: одному восемьдесят, другому четырнадцать.  
\- Ашенбаху было меньше восьмидесяти. А мне тоже не четырнадцать, не подходит ни то, ни другое.  
\- Тогда это будет «Liebestod». Ляжем и представим, что мы на пляже Лидо... ну, или хотя бы в Бретани. Mild und leise wie er lächelt, wie das Auge hold er öffnet...  
\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Джон.  
\- Я знаю.  
Они так просто признаются друг другу в любви. Это подтверждение верности, продление пожизненного - теперь и посмертного - контракта: ну вот, с формальностями покончено, на чем мы остановились? Слова ужасно легки, не надо плакать над ними, не надо искать в них ни чувств, ни бесчувствия. Все давно известно, ничего не изменилось. Они сидят, обнявшись, старик и мальчик, и вздыхают о разделенном прошлом, вспоминают одно и то же, но в разных измерениях, оглядываются назад сквозь смерть и сквозь старость. «Я люблю тебя. Я знаю», - вот и конец страницы, как ни старайся, больше не добавишь ни слова. Разве что прочесть еще раз - но другим голосом, надеясь услышать и что-то другое в ответ. Душа моя (это Джон - душа его), скиталица, в какой теперь уходишь ты унылый, мрачный, голый край, на белый остров, а не в черноту. Он начинает задумываться, а это очень опасно, лучше быть пустым и беспечным, чтоб о нем написали в некрологе - с умилением и с отвращеньем: «...как animula, vagula, blandula, попорхал, попорхал и умер». Нет, слишком нежно, так не напишут, попробуют заново, солиднее и суше, без скрытых цитат и латыни. Последний снимок, приличный траурный тон, два или три столбца - пусть не на первой странице, он все-таки не Дягилев, но хотя бы на второй, с перечислением всех ролей и заслуг. Правление с прискорбием извещает о кончине члена литфонда... стоп, позвольте, а это еще что такое?.. и выражает соболезнование семье покойного... по-кой-но-го, по слогам продиктовано и впечатано, точка, отбивка, абзац. Ничего себе вечерние новости, откуда залетели, скажите на милость, эти правление с прискорбием, с какого языка перевелись? Нет, нет, довольно, а то он домечтается до нижинской шизофрении, даже не вскрикнув, спрыгнет с ума, пора опомниться, сказать что-нибудь, всегда найдется что-нибудь важное (но и это обрывок, отрывок, посторонние полстроки), да, сказать что-нибудь, пока есть время между «мне пора идти» и «я ухожу, прощайте».   
\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Патрик.  
\- Это твое дело.   
«В конце концов, все, что вы чувствовали ко мне, было не моим делом». Джон сокращает длинную фразу, обрубает придаточные, убирает излишки. Он любит, но не вмешивается в чужую любовь, даже в любовь, направленную на него самого, он отстраняется, отступает. Каждый защищается по-своему: Патрик пишет последнее опровержение, Беа надевает перчатки, Дягилев ничего не признает, Моника и Таллула признают все подряд, а Джон пожимает плечами - какая разница, думайте, что хотите, это ваше дело, а не мое, я ни при чем, я уже умер. Очень удобно, крепче кольчуги, надежнее презерватива: ни одна болезнь не прорвется сквозь эти преграды, даже этот странный вирус, что нашли недавно в Африке, опасный вирус для таких, как Патрик - беспечных и безрассудных, любознательных любовников, заводивших анонимные и неанонимные связи с кем попало. Кажется, этой болезни уже придумали название, такое громоздкое и смешное: там и Гаити, и героин, и гомосексуалы; то ли дело старомодный тиф или испанка - коротко и ясно, и касается всех без исключения. А впрочем, это совершенно все равно, ведь Патрик не умрет ни от нового вируса, ни от гриппа, ни от горя, для него выберут другую причину: что-то быстрое, безболезненное, раз - и готово, и непременно сжечь тело потом, так будет чище.   
Сейчас он видит и будущее, и прошлое с отвратительной и очаровательной ясностью; он может идти и вперед, и назад, куда угодно, навстречу приближающемуся небу. Джон прикуривает для него и вкладывает влажную сигарету ему в губы: ах, что ни говорите, а это наслаждение безусловно, и были б легкие чисты, а остальное все приложится. В старости жаль отказываться от милых вредных привычек, легче сказать: о, пустяки, мне уже поздно, - и вскрыть новую пачку, придвинуть пепельницу поближе. Патрик курит, не торопясь, и не видит, но воображает, как синий дым поднимается вверх, к потолку, проходит насквозь этажи, перекрытия, крышу и смешивается с синим воздухом. Скоро кончится ночь, как коротка ночь, да он и не ждет конца, он просто отдыхает от гостей. Музыка давно утихла за стеной, никого там нет, все разошлись по домам, и на лестнице не пахнет ни миндалем, ни эфиром. Джон опускает руку ему на колено - так же, как Дягилев прежде: повторенное прикосновение тяжело и нежно, хоть у Джона жесткие пальцы. Закроешь глаза - и забудешь, кто сидит рядом, запутаешься, - думает Патрик, - и не разберешь, где одна Изольда, а где другая. Как смешна эта сумятица, эта сладкая смута, ничего в ней нет трагического-вагнерического, а лишь скарлаттиевское buon umore: чем угадывать, кого любишь, лучше сдаться и любить всех одинаково, или кого-то - немножко больше, совсем чуть-чуть. Он прислоняется к Джону, головой к голове, нет, не уйти от вечных сожалений: зачем у него свежая кожа, а у меня - сухая и сморщенная, зачем у него сердце бьется легко или вовсе не бьется, а мое сердце ерзает в грудной клетке, и когда-нибудь с ним - с этим сердцем - приключится какая-нибудь неприятность (поскорее бы уже, поскорее). Но если он все-таки сумеет перекинуться прочь, за облака к Джону, если помолодеет и вдруг станет не старшим, а ровесником, таким же юнцом, как Джон, и еще кокетливее, еще легче, - не заскучают ли они вдвоем, не затоскуют ли об утраченном расстоянии, когда-то исчисленном в годах и милях, а теперь неисчислимом?   
\- Надо было мне обогнать тебя. Чтобы ты жил долго, помнил меня, не помнил, неважно. Так странно, что ты прошел первым, так нечестно, смешно даже. Мне кажется - может быть, это из-за меня, может быть, это я принес сам себе несчастье, я отпустил тебя туда.   
\- Перестань, Патрик. А то я подумаю, что ты убил меня, а теперь жалеешь.   
\- Я жалею, что уехал тогда, оставил тебя одного. Пусть не одного, неважно, но я тебя оставил. Впрочем, все равно, твоя смерть - это не мое дело. Как твоя любовь, не ко мне, а к кому угодно.  
\- Еще немного, и ты скажешь, что тебе вообще было безразлично, что со мной случится. По крайней мере, пока это действительно не случилось со мной.  
\- Но если бы я знал, я никуда бы не уехал. Или вернулся бы раньше, чтобы быть с тобой, чтобы ты теперь не обвинял меня в безразличии.  
\- Я не обвиняю, я даже рад, что ты не вернулся раньше. Подумай сам, что бы тогда вышло? Я бы умер при тебе, только и всего. Наверно, так было бы страшнее - смотреть, как я умираю.   
\- Нет, не страшнее. Безнадежнее, может быть, но сейчас я предпочитаю безнадежность. Все-таки я солгал, я до сих пор не могу поверить, что тебя больше нет. Я поверил, когда умерли отец, мама и брат, я понимал, что они исчезли. И когда умер Дягилев, я тоже знал, что никогда больше не увижу его на земле. Марсель и Ванда, Джонни Криза, Ноэль, Таллула, Мим, Барбетта, Тамара, Люба, Хильда, Броня... когда мне говорили, что они умерли, я не возражал, я принимал это. Но твою смерть я принять не могу, не хочу. Это уж слишком.  
\- Но ведь я здесь, - мягко отвечает Джон. - Разве это не утешение?   
\- Это похоже на старческое сумасшествие. Будут еще ко мне таскаться...  
\- ...всякие покойники, я знаю. Но это только один раз, не бойся, больше я не приду.   
\- Отчего же? Я буду рад, если ты придешь, я тебе всегда очень рад.  
\- У меня совсем нет времени, меня и так еле-еле отпустили сегодня.  
\- Нет времени, - произносит Патрик, - как странно это звучит. Я думал, там просто - времени нет, упразднена эта категория. Но, значит, я ошибался. Тем лучше, безвременье расслабляет.  
Зачем стараться, если нет назначенного срока, зачем что-то делать, если можно лечь на облако и смотреть, как выше проплывают птицы и аэропланы? Патрику не нужны ни свет, ни вечность, ни покойная праздность, вернуть бы пятьдесят первый год, душную ночь, запах гнили, но не разложения, венецию без смерти - все с маленьких букв, и луну, и любовь физическую, липкий пот и липкую сперму, бессонное и счастливое ожидание утра. Но это невозвратимо, он знает, что разъятые элементы не сложатся снова, не сумеют себя повторить. И не надо, не стоит труда, легче не будет, сколько ни старайся: те же костюмы и декорации, те же подмостки, жесты и лица, те же ошибки и ссоры за кулисами, без конца, без конца, как в непрерывно раскручивающейся киноленте. И опять накатывает не страх, а кое-что пострашнее страха - ледяное безверие, вынос за скобки, вычитание себя самого. Но есть прекрасная, освобождающая легкость в том, чтобы сказать своему мертвому, непременно мертвому собеседнику: «Знаешь, мне кажется, мы больше с тобой никогда и нигде не увидимся», встречай там кого-нибудь другого, а не меня. Я очень тебя люблю, но это тебя не касается. Да, Джон, любовь моя, это тебя не касается.   
И Джон обнимает его крепче, прижимается нежной щекой к его костлявому, ужасно старому плечу, отказываясь отступать, хоть уже слишком поздно - или слишком рано. Еще минуточку, всего одну минуточку, носится в воздухе это назойливое и торжествующее «encore un moment, un petit moment». Потом, правда, падает нож, перерезает горло, и всем просьбам конец. Нет, безопаснее и легче уйти неуспокоенным, расстаться навеки, и Джон зря упрямится: тут не место для революций, тут отгремели и «Парады», и марсельезы. Обхватить бы его, прижать к себе, не отпуская даже не во тьму, а в скучный серый рассвет, в пробуждающийся чужой - отчужденный, отстраненный, беспечный мир. Зачем тебе туда, никто тебя там не ждет, и никто не заметит, что ты не вернулся; зачем тебе туда, кто-нибудь станцует твои маленькие партии в дягилевском небесном балете, кто-нибудь сыграет за тебя, и спектакль продолжится без заминок, без пауз, спектакль должен продолжаться, ты его не сорвешь. Но Патрик не смеет произнести это вслух, и не хочет произносить: верно, так надо, чтобы он осиротел, всем уступил очередь и умер последним. И Джон никому не отдаст свои роли, не опоздает к поднятию занавеса, как к поднятию флага. Есть что-то военное в этой обязательности, в четкости движений и линий, в стуке твердых пуантов о дощатую сцену, да, что-то военное, а значит, что-то жестокое.   
\- Я пообещал бы, что пойду с тобой, если там хоть что-нибудь есть, я верю, что там действительно существует что-то, даже небесный балет.  
\- Который ты сам же и придумал.  
\- Который я сам же и придумал. Но я не верю, что там есть хоть что-нибудь для меня. Я опирался на тебя, я тебя утратил, я боюсь, что там я тебя не увижу.  
\- Ты повторяешь одно и то же.  
\- Это тоже старческое. Я повторяю одно и то же, чтобы не забыть, чего я боюсь.  
Ничего он не забывает, ничего не забудет, ничего не испугается: полно, хватит бояться, страшного больше не будет, страшное с ним уже случилось. После отчаяния наступает покой, должен бы наступить; нужно расслабиться и сдаться, принять и полюбить свое несчастье. А Патрик-то хочет любить Джона - мертвого или живого, юного Джона с запавшими глазами, с запекшимися губами, милого Джона в Париже сорок девятого, в Венеции пятьдесят первого, во всех городах и во все годы, на репетициях и на вечеринках, под насмешливым взглядом Мим, в темноте и под прожекторами. Что за упрямец, никак не поверит, что незаменимых нет, никак не успокоится, не оплачет, не отпустит. «Милый мой, ты строптивее осла», - говорит Дягилев; «Дорогой, если ты вбил себе что-нибудь в голову, то вышибать это придется пулей, вместе с мозгами», - вздыхает Таллула; «Делай со мной, что хочешь, все равно ты сделаешь по-своему», - отмахивается Моника; «Нам с тобой не выжить, мы оба не хотим уступать», - объясняет Беа; «Ты упрям, как Орфей, - шепчет Джон, - и если я умру первым, ты, того и гляди, отправишься за мной в аид или в ад». Славное сравнение, лестно быть Орфеем, но чем ему выкупить тень Джона, если у него нет ни музыки, ни голоса, ни другой загробной валюты? Вместо «владыки мрака» и «нечистого духа» глядит на него Дягилев, не называет цену, но ждет, что сам Патрик предложит за Джона: не душу, душа Дягилеву не нужна; и не тело - есть у него тела и получше; вот, может быть, танец, да, танец, сочиненный в Вик-Уэллсе, невиданный, новый: падение сатаны из «Иова», вниз по лестнице - к ногам Дягилева, с последней мольбой: «А вы бы, Серж, отпустили Джона, мне кажется, вы хотите его убить».   
Наконец-то его страдание обретает имя, надо лишь заменить неточно выбранное слово: вместо «убить» должно читать «украсть», смотрите список опечаток на последней странице. Он ревнует умершего, как никогда не ревновал живого, он боится, что Дягилев не станет ждать, когда он приедет на небо (и приедет ли к сроку, к началу сезона, и приедет ли вообще), угостит Джона зернышками граната, влюбится и окружит мягкою, ватной заботой, купит ему шляпу по последней моде. А как же фавн с флейтою, фавн в украденном сером кашне, как же сухощавый и смуглый лжеиосиф в черных брюках, а не в белой тунике (чтоб никто не заметил, что ноги у него некрасивы), как же последний мальчик, что ждал Дягилева под фонарем нынче ночью - неужели все они выйдут в отставку, «получат абшид» ради Джона, чужого не-любовника-друга? Вполне возможно, о да, вполне возможно, уж если другие не стеснялись, уводили у Дягилева его bien-aimés, то как ему удержаться и не увести в отместку того, кого кто-то другой aimes bien? Это не месть, а мера за меру, милая преемственность, традиция, вывернутая наизнанку. Патрик повторяет беззвучно, с отвратительным наслаждением (вроде зубной боли - чем сильнее, тем слаще): «Я, так и быть, принял его в труппу, хоть это и не в моих правилах. Он недурен, я ничего не теряю». Он недурен, девятнадцатилетний Джон Гилпин, он тоже – «цветок в бутоне», нераспустившаяся каттлея, легче легкого «faire cattleya» с ним (или «faire camelia» - в память о девушках в сером), плениться им со знанием дела, как сам Патрик пленился когда-то. Пусть не столетия, но годы и годы вбиты, втиснуты в эту ночь; Патрик абсолютизирует и абсурдизирует свою утраченную любовь, и боится, что другие (другой - Дягилев, один Дягилев) заразятся его нежностью и тоской, и не понимает, отчего же они все-таки не заражаются. Это в самом деле похоже на манию, на старческое сумасшествие; вдвоем с Джоном они встают в центре мироздания, все заверчено вокруг них, как вихрь или водоворот. И стыдно, и поздно, и бессмысленно отвечать отсутствующему теперь Дягилеву: «Но я не могу потерять его снова, отдать его вам, это хуже смерти, вы хуже смерти, Серж».   
\- Ты боишься совсем другого, - говорит Джон. - Боишься, что я устану ждать тебя там и забуду. И когда ты меня увидишь, я тебя уже не узнаю.   
\- Ну, если я помолодею, как ты, можешь и не узнать. Я был тогда очень красив.  
\- Ты и сейчас красив, честное слово. И я всегда узнаю тебя по глазам.  
\- И по носу. Нос у меня не изменился.   
\- Ничего не изменилось, Патрик. Я очень люблю тебя.  
\- Это твое дело.  
Они в расчете, они ничего не должны друг другу: оба любят и оба не ждут ничего в ответ, или притворяются, что не ждут, или не смеют ждать. Вместо африканского вируса они подхватывают недоверие, постмодернистскую иронию конца века: кавычки, отсылки, намеки, насмешки и игры во все на свете, хоть в шарады, хоть в саму любовь. И теперь приходится следовать моде: произносить короткие диалоги, заполняя паузы поцелуями, резко менять тему, прыгать со слова на слово (с ветки на ветку, как соловей от смерти), ничего не принимать всерьез. «Когда я был молод, - должен вздохнуть Патрик, - все было гораздо проще: я всех называл дорогими и всем признавался в любви, не стесняясь, а мне отвечали: «Я тоже» или «Moi non plus», но не шутили так, как шутят сейчас, и как я сам шучу, чтоб не отставать от других». Но эти вздохи похожи на жалобу прекрасной оружейницы, на плач об утраченной прелести - а он все-таки тянется за молодыми из последних сил, пусть и не красит волосы, не подводит глаза, и, глядя по утрам в зеркало на свою седину, произносит механически - но с непременным весельем, вворачивает нераспознанную скрытую цитату: «Мой клок разросся и дает себя чувствовать».   
Ах, быть бы ему поспокойней, не притворяться мудрым, не хмурить брови высокомерно, ах дожить бы, как жил, легко и почти безмятежно, без ума от себя самого. И пусть потом о нем вспоминают: «Патрик Долин? Да, он очарователен, то есть, он был очарователен, до конца, до самого конца. Хотя ему тяжело пришлось после смерти Джона, он его очень любил: Патрик – Джона, а не наоборот. Какого Джона? Ну Гилпина, конечно, знаете ли, они даже жили вместе и никогда не расставались», - вот так и создаются легенды о прекрасной дружбе и верности, о непереносимости утраты. Они расставались, в том-то и дело, и Патрик не поспел к нему в больницу, чтоб в последний раз побеседовать с ним о балете, о непринужденных и легких вещах, о трамвайных звонках, асфоделях, о безадресности и беспечности, о свободе небытия. Они оба не подготовились к выходу из разных кулис, и третий крик: «Господа, на сцену, на сцену!» - застал их врасплох: бедному Джону пришлось выбегать прочь, не договорив, под меркнущее сиянье люстр. Тщетно флейты пели фальцетом в яме, тщетно служители составляли корзины с цветами и читали на белых карточках: «Отдать в первом антракте. Отдать перед сожжением. Отдать после сожжения. Отдать на прощание, на прощании». Отдать хоть кому-нибудь, потому что Джон все равно ничего не захватит с собой: он привык уезжать налегке.  
Патрик держит его руку, как держал бы в больнице - чтобы выше, от локтевой вены, поднималась прозрачная трубочка, и лекарство текло то ли вверх, то ли вниз, то ли вспять, не смешиваясь с кровью. Голос Дягилева, как голос суфлера, подсказывает издалека, как назвать Джона: «Одинокое сердце и тело бессчетных постелей» - очень поэтично, но неуместно, лучше Дягилеву самому представляться вот так, кокетничая и расправляя напудренную прядь. Нужно проще и суше, с небрежностью почти косноязычной - приближаясь к обыденной речи, удаляясь от литературы. Ведь Патрик не читал ни предыдущую строчку, ни следующую, не открывал этих книг никогда, зачем же он, с какой стати он - как будто знает все на свете, как будто сам и припоминает перевернутые страницы, и то, что было на этих страницах, и то, что было между ними: водоросли, ленточки, чаячьи перья, морской песок, побег винограда, монету для Харона, копытце лани, билет на юг. Джон отстраняется и вздыхает чуть слышно, отделяется от него, и маленькое расстояние между телами вдруг становится неодолимым: нет ни тепла, ни дыхания, ни знакомого запаха, а только отрицание всего, длинный прочерк. Чем тут утешиться самому и что сказать ему в утешение, разве что повторить вслед за невидимым Дягилевым, начитанным Дягилевым: «Посылаю тебе безымянный прощальный поклон с берегов неизвестно каких. Да тебе и неважно».   
Пора. Ах, как хорошо посидели, совсем как в старые времена. Джон бледнеет от бессонной ночи, трет пальцами виски - еще один знакомый, живой, «прижизненный» жест, специально для сомневающихся и упрямцев, которых здесь нет. Вот последнее доказательство вечности, отказ от распада и смерти: если и это вас не убеждает, то ничто не убедит. Но Патрик чувствует, что с него довольно, он больше не вынесет, он больше не хочет. Ему вредны такие встряски, у него крепкое сердце, но всему есть предел: слишком много рубцов и надрывов, уже и инфаркта не нужно, лопнет само собой. Когда-нибудь придется и ему умереть, не тянуть же до ста лет, это лишнее, ничего интересного все равно не будет. А если и будет - то не для него, он не то что состарился, но устарел, застрял на свете, устал за лето. Друзья перебрались на ту сторону и зовут оттуда: нам скучно без тебя, а тебе - без нас, не жди до нового года, покупай скорее билет и приезжай к нам, а мы тебя встретим. Жизни, видимо, нету нигде, а набухшие жилы грубы: вскрыть бы их, выпустить кровь вместо гноя, чтобы кожа разгладилась и побелела. Это не суицид, а последний припадок тщеславия, синдром ашенбаха: чего ни сделаешь, чтобы встать вровень с юной и вневременной красотой. Холодные волны набегают на неизвестно какой берег, смывая следы, сезон кончается, наступает осень; Патрик вновь прижимает запястье Джона к губам и слышит, как бьется пульс и плавится лед.   
\- Все-таки не умирай, - произносит Джон над его головой. - Ты еще успеешь, не спеши, куда тебе спешить? Я теперь от тебя никуда не денусь.  
\- Не могу же я жить вечно потому, что ты от меня никуда не денешься. Я не стану тянуть до восьмидесяти, еще чего, ну кому захочется жить в восемьдесят лет? Лучше я умру, а в агонии буду петь что-нибудь... нет, не «Тристана», а что-нибудь современное, ну хотя бы – «Я не могу получить удовлетворение», потому что я и вправду не могу.  
\- Чепуха, ты не будешь петь, ты умрешь мгновенно.   
\- Ну, чего же лучше, а ты меня отговариваешь.  
\- Знаешь, я помню у доктора Свифта: такой-то скажет обо мне то-то, такой-то скажет то-то, а дураки, что на год или на пять лет моложе меня, задрожат и заплачут, ведь я был для них заслоном от смерти, и теперь этот заслон упал.  
\- А я не помню, я его не читал. И что же ты хочешь, чтобы я жил, защищая от страха дураков помоложе? Нет, я не против, я бы и рад, но зачем мне стараться для других, если я даже тебя не сумел защитить?  
\- Можно подумать, ты лишь меня любил на этом свете. Даже если и так - и это очень лестно, хоть я не верю тебе, - даже если и так, ты нужен другим, ты нужен друзьям. Невежливо умирать и оставлять их одних.  
\- А если мне хочется умереть?  
\- Ах, Патрик, мало ли кому чего хочется. Не помню, кто это сказал, но так умирать - это не по-товарищески. Все равно что уехать в Венецию, а другие пусть распутываются сами как могут.  
\- Но ты же уехал, - замечает Патрик, - легко тебе говорить издалека. А я ужасно устал.  
\- С чего ты взял, что отдохнешь после смерти? Не отдохнешь, даже не думай.   
\- Значит, что же это получается: живи, а то хуже будет?  
\- Ну да, - соглашается Джон, - именно так. Живи, а то хуже будет.  
Потом он целует Патрика в лоб и встает: не провожай меня, не надо, я и сам найду дорогу. Так прощаются на вокзале, а не в крематории, не хватает лишь третьего звонка и стука колес; вагон дергается и плывет прочь, и бледное лицо за стеклом кажется растерянным и милым. Можно пойти вслед за ним, все быстрее и быстрее, до края платформы и дальше по воздуху, но как ни старайся – «все равно ты его никогда ни за что не сумеешь догнать», эта строчка попадает в глаза, будто уголек, и ослепляет до слез. Патрик отпускает Джона, потому что делать нечего и нечем его удержать, потому что Джон - это «друг, который умер», и застывшее определение нельзя изменить, сколько ни проси, потому что, в конце концов, все уходят, и Джон не лучше других. Ах, как хочется уехать в Венецию и оставить других распутываться как могут, ах, как хочется махнуть рукой и сказать беспечно: все, кого я любил, уже там, ну, почти все, и мне скучно одному. Но сильнее всего хочется спать, ведь он всю ночь проболтал, разве что не протанцевал, как в юности, и скоро вылезет солнце, придется вставать и жить, а то хуже будет. Осторожно, закрываются двери, и на лестнице звучат спокойные шаги: земной вес и стук каблуков, и скрежет замка там, внизу, и удлиненная тень на тротуаре, у фонаря, где лежат камелии, ноты, белая перчатка. Квартира снова пуста и тиха, и чересчур велика для одного Патрика; да что там квартира - и кровать велика для него, но он раздевается и растягивается посередине, скрестив руки на груди. Постепенно действительность превращается в недействительность, он играет надгробие самому себе - но нет меча, а рыцарство сомнительно, почти неприлично. Не за стеною в комнате рядом, а за всеми стенами - снаружи, под небом, не под потолком, опять протяжно поют флейты, свирели, скрипки, просто арфы и арфы эоловы, колокольчики, сирены, волчки, потому что абсолютная тишина - это смерть, и в эфире абсолютной тишины нет и быть не может. И далекие голоса Дягилева и Джона, Беа, Моники, Таллулы - произносят ритмично, смутно, чуть-чуть глумливо:  
\- Помни, что люди съезжают с квартиры только когда возник  
повод: квартплата подпрыгнула, подпали под сокращение;  
просто будущему требуется помещение  
без них.  
Патрик закрывает глаза и просыпается утром двадцать пятого сентября, через три недели после смерти Джона Гилпина, за шестьдесят с половиной дней до собственной смерти.


End file.
